I will come for you (Je viendrai pour toi)
by Miss Mad Reader
Summary: Merlin est enlevé par un prince du désert pour devenir son concubin. Arthur sera-t-il en mesure de le sauver ? SLASH Arthur/Merlin et OC/Merlin. Très léger Lance/Gwen. TRAD !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre Original :** I will come for you

 **Titre Français :** Je viendrai pour toi

 **Source :** FF . net

 **Id :** 8131289

 **VO :** Anglais

 **Auteur :** Leda Star

 **Traductrice :** Miss Mad Reader

 **Correctrice :** Pandadoudoucornu

 **Résumé :** Merlin est enlevé par un prince du désert pour devenir son concubin. Arthur sera-t-il en mesure de le sauver ?

 **Notes :** Salut tout le monde ! Eh oui, me voilà avec ma deuxième traduction ! J'espère d'ailleurs que celle-ci vous plaira car ça a vraiment été un gros coup de coeur pour moi. Je vous rappelle encore une fois que je ne suis qu'une débutante en traduction, donc pardonnez moi si vous trouvez des incohérences ou d'autres choses du genre.

Je tiens à remercier très fort Leda Star qui m'a permis de traduire cette magnifique fiction, n'hésitez pas à aller la fav' ! Je remercie aussi ma fabuleuse correctrice, Pandadoudoucornu, qui fait comme toujours un travail exellent !

Sinon, voici quelques petites précisions concernant cette fiction : Basil est un personnage inventé par l'auteur ! Arthur est encore juste un prince. Le père de Gwen est mort mais ses frères sont avec elle. Gwen et Lancelot conaissent la puissace de Merlin. Et Morgane est mauvaise.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une - j'espère - bonne lecture !

* * *

«Ok, ce n'est pas le lit de la cabine d'Arthur.»

Merlin pouvait confirmer ce fait sans même ouvrir les yeux. Le lit sur lequel il était couché était beaucoup trop confortable pour être celui de la cabine; le matelas et les oreillers étaient rembourrés avec des plumes et enveloppés dans des draps de soie frais. À l'opposé du sac rempli de paille où il avait dormis pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Aussi, la chambre sentait bon. Alors que la cabine d'Arthur était remplie d'une odeur d'eau de mer et de bois humide, cette chambre sentait un parfum apaisant de jasmins et de lilas, comme si Merlin était dans un jardin un jour frais de printemps. Et si le sorcier avait encore des doutes, le fait qu'il soit nu sous la lourde couette les fit rapidement disparaître.

«Qui est le pervers qui m'a enlevé mes vêtements ?»

«PERVERS !» Cria une voix grinçante.

La tête de merlin se tourna rapidement à sa gauche et son regard fut capturé par une paire d'yeux vermillons. Ils appartenaient à un oiseau qui ressemblait à un petit faucon avec des plumes émeraudes tirant vers l'argent à leurs pointes.

«PERVERS !» Croassa l'oiseau en volant vers un perchoir en or sur lequel il se posa. Alors qu'il bougeait, ses plumes se changèrent en mauve clair sillonné par des lignes d'or, leur donnant un aspect de diamant.

Si cela avait été la première fois qu'il voyait cet oiseau, Merlin aurait été étonné et sa mâchoire serait sûrement tombée d'admiration devant une telle chose. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. La première fois, sa vie s'était transformée en enfer...

 _«Un autre ricanement,» grogna Arthur «Et je vais devoir te faire jeter par dessus bord !»_

 _Sous la menace, Merlin essaya de_ _camoufler son ammusement_ _dans une ébauche de masque d'indiffèrence, mais il échoua quand Arthur se précipita une fois encore par dessus la rambarde pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans l'eau écumante._

 _«Je ne savais pas que vous aviez le mal de mer.» Dit-il en souriant._

 _Arthur lui lança un regard noir. « Je. Ne. L'ai. Pas ! Quelque chose devait être mauvais dans le dîner de la nuit dernière.»_

 _Le cuisinier - qui marchait non loin de là avec un seau rempli de poissons – sembla s'offusquer mais il garda sagement la bouche fermée._

 _Merlin roula des yeux «Si vous le dites, votre Majesté.»_

 _Connaître la situation de l'estomac du crétin royal était on ne peut plus satisfaisant et divertissant, une découverte que Merlin n'avait jamais fait. Bien que cela n'avait pas tout à fait expié toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subit, regarder Arthur souffrir amena un sourire sur son visage._

 _Guenièvre apparue alors avec une tasse contenant un liquide brun clair._

 _«Tenez, votre Majesté.» Dit-elle «Cela m'a toujours aidé quand j'avais des maux d'estomac._ _»_

 _Arthur accepta la boisson en marmonnant un «Merci Gwen.». Mais alors qu'il pressait la tasse à ses lèvres, son visage devint verdâtre et il fonça de nouveau vers la rambarde._

 _Merlin dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Gwen cacha son sourire avec sa main mais Gauvain ne fit aucune tentative pour cacher son amusement et le laissa longtemps transparaître, riant de plus en plus fort._

 _«Ne vous inquiétez pas mon Prince._ _» Ricana-t-il en frappant l'épaule d'Arthur. «Tout cela en aura valut la peine quand nous arriverons à Claudainia !»_

 _À la mention du royaume, la joie de Merlin tomba._

 _Claudainia était une chaîne d'îles, dans la mer du sud, dirigée par la famille Claudain. Deux semaines auparavant, un messager royal Claudainien était arrivé à Camelot avec une proposition. Une proposition de mariage, pour être exact._

 _Apparemment, le roi Claudainien était sur son lit de mort et il avait pensé que marier sa fille, la princesse de la couronne Daphnia, à Arthur serait assurer la sécurité de son royaume lors de son passage en tant que rois. Bien que Claudainia était une petite nation, c'était aussi un port commercial puissant que Uther rêvait de posséder. Il avait alors envoyé Arthur et ses chevaliers récupérer la princesse Daphnia et l'amener à Camelot. Tout le monde était surpris mais Merlin, lui, était anéanti._

 _«Quelque chose ne va pas, Merlin ?» Demanda Gwen en remarquant l'expression douloureuse du garçon._

 _«Rien.» Mentit ce dernier. Il ne laissa pas à la jeune fille le temps de poser d'autres questions et retourna dans la cabine d'Arthur en marchant rapidement. Une fois arrivé, il verrouilla la porte et se jeta sur son ''lit'' pour enfouir sa tête dans ses bras. «Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être trois mois plus tôt ?»_

 _Quand Merlin pensait encore que Arthur était un crétin royal que le destin avait cruellement mis aux prises avec lui. Quand il redoutait chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de sa chambre pour le réveiller le matin. Quand il... ne l'aimait pas._

 _«Est-ce mon destin ?» S'interrogea-t-il amèrement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. «Regarder la personne que j'aime être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avoir des enfants ? Être heureux pendant que je reste dans l'ombre, misérable et seul ?» Comme bien sûr aucune réponse ne vint, Merlin cria plus fort._

 _Ses sanglots furent interrompus par un bruit sourd sur le lit à côté de lui. En regardant, Merlin eut presque les yeux qui sautèrent de ses orbites. Au sommet de l'oreiller d'Arthur était posé un oiseau, comme un petit faucon, aux plumes blanches mouchetées de taches roses. Alors que le jeune sorcier regardait l'oiseau ébouriffer ses plumes, celles-ci prirent un motif de damier noir et bleu._

 _«TROUVÉ ! TROUVÉ !» Gazouilla-t-il._

 _«Comment as-tu-» La question de Merlin fut coupé lorsqu'il fut projeté contre le mur suite à ce qui ressemblait grandement à un coup de tonnerre. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, un autre coup retentit, faisant trembler la salle et s'incliner brusquement le plancher._

 _«Pirates ! Des pirates !» Cria un homme au loin. Le cri fut bientôt suivi par un bruit de bataille et une forte odeur de bois brûlé._

 _Merlin se redressa sur ses pieds. «Je dois retrouver Arthur !»_

 _Mais alors qu'il se précipitait vers la porte, l'oiseau bloqua son chemin._

 _«TROUVÉ ! TROUVÉ !» Cria-t-il en frappant le jeune homme de ses ailes._

 _Le serviteur leva les bras pour protéger son visage des coups et il se décala en arrière dans une tentative de protection._

 _«Laisse-moi tranq- Oh !» Ses genoux avaient butté contre le bord du lit d'Arthur, le faisant donc tomber dessus, le volatile le suivant dans sa chute._

 _«TROUVÉ ! TROUVÉ !»_

 _«C'est CA !» Merlin rassembla sa magie et frappa l'oiseau avec une explosion d'énergie qui l'envoya claquer contre le mur. Enfin libre, Merlin bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte pour déverrouiller la serrure et ouvrir ll battant, mais il essaya aussitôt de la refermer une fois qu'il vit la chose qui se trouvait derrière._

 _La «chose» était un homme qui remplissait le cadran de la porte de sa taille et de sa carrure. Il avait un masque qui était peint de façon à représenter le visage d'un démon hargneux et il portait des robes noires. Il y avait de la fumée autour de lui et de la porte ouverte. Merlin – pendant quelques instants – pensa que c'était ce que l'homme était, un démon._

 _«Oh non, tu ne le feras pas, mon petit bijou.» Fit l'homme en poussant la porte ouverte d'une seule main. Elle claqua contre le mur et Merlin fut poussé sur le lit une fois encore._

 _La tête dans le brouillard, le serviteur regarda l'homme s'avancer dans la pièce avec les yeux remplis de peur. «Q-qui êtes-vous ?» Il trembla. «Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !»_

 _L'homme se rapprocha mais il s'arrêta quand Merlin se tassa contre la tête de lit. «Ne crains rien, petit bijou, je ne te veux aucun mal.»_

 _Au coin de la salle, l'oiseau se remit sur ses pattes et vola jusqu'à l'homme, se perchant sur son épaule._

 _«Bon travail Sadar» Roucoula l'homme-démon. «Un bol plein de baies rouges pour toi quand nous serons de retour à bord du navire.»_

 _L'oiseau gazouilla de plaisir._

 _Pendant que le pirate masqué conversait avec son oiseau, Merlin aperçut quelque chose derrière son épaule qui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement : Lancelot. Le chevalier mit un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tirait son épée de son fourreau et s'approchait pour exécuter l'homme – qui était encore en train de roucouler et de féliciter son animal, au passage. -_

 _Mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui, l'homme se retourna brusquement, saisit son poignet et lui arracha l'épée des mains. Puis, il tira un poignard de sa ceinture et le plongea à trois reprises dans le dos du chevalier._

 _Il fallut quelques secondes à Lancelot pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé et, quand ce fut fait, il laissa échapper un hoquet qui tenait plus du gargouillis avant de tomber au sol. Pendant un instant Merlin fixa son ami, qui était entouré d'une marre de son propre sang s'agrandissant de plus en plus, avant de laisser un rugissement de colère passer ses lèvres._

 _«Vous! SALAUD !»_

 _Sa vue vira au rouge tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'or. Merlin se précipita sur l'homme, le début d'un sort mauvais sur les lèvres. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, il ressentit une forte douleur dans son cou et il tomba au sol à côté du corps de Lancelot._

 _Il essaya de se relever mais il constata qu'il était trop faible pour le faire, retombant dans le sang qui maculait le sol. Alors que du noir commençait à brouiller sa vision, Merlin tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Lancelot et la serrer. Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, il sentit une faible pression_ _sur le dos de celle-ci._

À l'instant présent, Merlin appuyait une main tremblante contre sa bouche, de chaudes larmes picotant ses yeux. «Lance.»

«C'était ton amant ?» Demanda froidement une voix familière.

Se prélassant sur une chaise, à quelques pas du lit, se tenait un homme. Il portait un pantalon noir et une veste rouge laissée ouverte pour montrer ses bras et son torse musclé. Sa peau était d'un brun foncé et ses yeux d'argent semblaient briller sous la frange effilée que formaient ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il était – Merlin l'admit avec réticence – beau, avec les lignes de son visage bien définies et ses lèvres fermes.

«Il n'était pas mon amant !» S'écria Merlin en essayant de retenir ses larmes. «Il était mon ami !»

L'homme se leva. «Je m'excuse de l'avoir tué alors.»

«Je ne veux pas de vos excuses !» Grinça Merlin «Qui diable êtes-vous et où suis-je !»

«Maintenant, mon petit bijou,» désapprouva l'homme «Il n'y a plus besoin d'un tel langage grossier.»

«Je vais vous montrer qui est grossier !» La colère ardente et chaude coulant dans ses veines, Merlin pensait à un sort qui changerait le sang de son ravisseur en acide, mettant la peau à feu, et qui convoquerait une légion de corbeaux qui picoreraient les exaspérant yeux argentés. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour le lancer, il constata qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Non pas parce qu'il avait pensé que c'était mal ou quoi que se soit d'autre, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver sa magie.

«Que ?»

La bouche de l'homme s'élargit dans un sourire qui montra ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées et il tapota son cou.

Confus, Merlin toucha son cou et se figea. Il sentait comme un collier en métal – isolé avec un tissu – qui entourait son cou. Il y avait une pierre ronde et lisse située en son milieu. Quand Merlin essaya de rassembler à nouveau sa magie, la pierre grandit et s'échauffa.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est !»

«Je ne connais pas le nom.» Répondit l'homme en s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers le lit. «Mais il est fait à partir d'une pierre tombée du ciel il y a des siècles. Comme tu l'as sans doute réalisé, il adsorbe la magie.»

«Enlevez-le !» Exigea Merlin, griffant le fermoir qui maintenait fermement le collier autour de son cou. Lorsque l'homme grimpa sur le lit, Merlin se jeta sur le côté dans une tentative d'évasion.

«Nan, nan, nan, petit bijou.» Souffla l'homme en saisissant la cheville du garçon.

Merlin donna des coups avec son autre pied, espérant toucher l'homme dans le nez ou les yeux, mais il fut capturé par la même puissante emprise. D'un coup sec et rapide, le sorcier se retrouva immobilisé sous l'homme, sa peau nue protégée par une mince couche de soie.

«Lâchez-moi !» Hurla Merlin, coincé sous son ravisseur.

«LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !» Répéta l'oiseau.

Tout en épinglant Merlin sur le lit avec un bras sur sa poitrine, l'homme claqua des doigts et désigna la fenêtre.

«À la cuisine, Sadar !» ordonna-t-il. Sadar poussa un cri avant de voler vers la fenêtre, de défaire le verrou avec son bec et de s'envoler.

«Maintenant...» Sourit l'homme. «Où en étions-nous ?»

«Descendez de sur moi !»

«Mais, petit bijou, comment puis-je le faire alors que tu te sens si bien sous moi.»

Merlin grimaça quand l'homme broya ses hanches des siennes «Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi partir maintenant où je vais-»

«Tu vas quoi ? Tant que ce collier est autour de ton joli cou, tu es aussi impuissant qu'un chaton qui vient de naître.» Jubila l'homme

Merlin ferma les yeux alors qu'il tentait d'abattre la panique qui montait en lui '' _Respirer. Juste respirer._ ''

"S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi au moins qui vous êtes." Savoir quelque chose sur l'homme était mieux que rien.

"Je suis Basil. Troisième prince de Namair."

Merlin eut le souffle coupé. Namair était un royaume situé au centre d'un vaste desert. Pendant des siècles, des histoires avait été chuchotées sur la puissance de ce pays et ses compétences de guerres, allant jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient des descendants de l'esprit du désert.

«Qu'avez-vous fait de l'équipage du navire où j'étais ?» L'interrogea Merlin.

Basil haussa les épaules. «Nous avons mis ceux qui ont été laissés en vie dans un bateau à la dérive. Les femmes et le feu follet blond que vous appeliez maître en faisaient partis.»

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé que Arthur soit en sécurité. «Et combien de temps ai-je dormi ?»

«Le soleil c'est levé quatre fois depuis que ton sommeil a commencé.»

«QUOI !»

«Oui.» Basil grimaça, ses oreilles sonnant encore du cris du sorcier. «Je crains que la fléchette anesthésiante ait un peu trop bien marché.»

«Ê-êtes-vous en train de me dire que mes amis dérivent en mer depuis quatre jours ? Ils vont mourir sous cette chaleur !»

«Non, pas si un navire marchand les ramasse, la saison est bonne pour ça.»

«Et si il n'y en a pas ?»

Basil haussa encore les épaules «Alors ils meurent.»

«Ils ne peuvent pas !» Paniqua Merlin. «Vous devez aller les chercher !»

Le visage de Basil devint sévère. «Je n'ai pas à faire quelque chose, petit bijou.»

Merlin secoua la tête. «Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce ''feu follet'' blond est le prince héritier de Camelot. Si il meurt vous plongerez votre pays et le mien dans une guerre !»

«J'en doute fortement. Les hommes de votre prince feront en sorte qu'il survive et Uther n'aura aucune raison de me déclarer la guerre.»

«Aucune raison !» Bafouilla Merlin. «Vous avez attaqué son fils et vous m'avez kidnappé ! Il va-»

«Ne rien faire. Uther devrait être fou pour risquer la vie de ses hommes juste pour récupérer un serviteur.»

Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit. Basil avait raison. Gauvain et les autres chevaliers feront tous leur possible pour ramener Arthur à Camelot et Uther ne mènera pas une guerre juste pour faire revenir Merlin.

Le désespoir de sa situation pesa sur le garçon comme une enclume.

Voyant l'envie de lutter quitter les yeux de Merlin, Basil retira son bras et il laissa le garçon s'asseoir. Merlin serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le corps tremblant.

«Si je suis tellement insignifiant, alors pourquoi avez-vous risqué la vie de vos hommes pour aller me chercher ?»

Basil soupira, s'asseyant contre les oreillers. «Dans mon pays,» commença-t-il. «le pouvoir d'un prince est mesuré selon son harem. Plus il est grand, ou plus beaux en sont les membres, plus il reçoit de respect. Mon harem est le plus grand de tous les trente fils de mon père et il a accueillit les créatures les plus magnifiques n'ayant jamais marché sur terre.» Sa bouche se courba en une grimace. «Jusqu'à ce que mon troisième frère cadet ne ramène à le maison un trio d'amazones. Pour ne pas être éclipsé par ce gamin, je me suis mis à chercher une beauté qui pourrait les surpasser. Après deux années de recherche sans aucun résultat j'étais sur le point de retourner à la maison, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une rumeur.» Il plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin. «Une rumeur parlant d'un puissant sorcier vivant dans un royaume du nord, avec la peau embrassée par le clair de lune, les cheveux couleur de nuit et des yeux comme deux saphirs brûlants.» Merlin se recula alors que les yeux de Basil se remplissaient de luxure. «Quand j'ai entendu parler d'une telle beauté, je me suis déterminé à la faire mienne, quel qu'en soit le prix.»

Bien que Merlin ne parla pas – il était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit – à l'intérieur de lui, il hurlait : « _Arthur aide moi !_ »

 **...oOo...**

Arthur ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour de lui, surpris et confus.

«Vous allez bien, mon Prince ?» Demanda Perceval.

«Merlin !» Arthur eut le souffle coupé. «Je viens à l'instant de l'entendre m'appeler ! Il me demandait de l'aide !»

Perceval secoua la tête. «Vous avez juste imaginé des choses mon Prince. Merlin est...»

« _Disparu !_ » Termina Arthur dans son esprit. « _Emmené par ce barbare au masque de démon, et tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter !_ »

«J'ai essayé !» Cria Arthur, faisant se braquer tous les yeux sur lui. «J'ai essayé.» Répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux sous les regards interrogateurs.

 _L'attaque était venue de nulle part. Une seconde, Arthur vomissait ses tripes par dessus la rambarde du bateau, l'autre il se retrouvait jeté sur le pont, voyant un marin se faire déchiqueter en lambeaux par un boulet de canon. Le temps qu'il récupère de l'explosion, le navire avait été infesté par des pirates portant tous des masques représentant des démons. Arthur avait bravement combattu mais quand il avait vu Merlin drapé sur l'épaule d'un pirate, le seul portant un masque pourpre, il était devenu comme enragé._

 _Son épée devenait une ligne floue argentée alors qu'il coupait ses adversaires, son mal de mer oublié tandis qu'il volait aux côtés de son serviteur._

 _«Laissez le partir, pauvre lâche !»_

 _Le pirate eu pour seul réaction de le railler. «Hors de mon chemin, gamin. La journée a été longue et je veux retourner à mon bateau avec ce savoureux petit prix.»_

 _Entendre ce maladroit de grandes oreilles être considéré comme un ''savoureux petit prix'' laissa Arthur stupéfait, mais seulement un instant. «Laissez-le partir maintenant ! Ou je vous transpercerait de ma lame !»_

 _L'homme poussa un rire amusé. «Surveille ta langue, petit prince ! Le dernier chevalier qui a essayé de me tuer saigne maintenant à mort sur le plancher de ta cabine. Quel était son nom déjà ? Lance-quelque chose ?»_

 _«Enfoiré !»_

 _Arthur chargea puis... puis tout devint noir. Quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva dans un canot de sauvetage à regarder les pirates naviguer loin de l'épave en feu de leur navire. Le pirate au masque rouge se tenait sur le pont, berçant un Merlin endormit dans ses bras. Alors qu'Arthur les regardaient, il enleva son masque et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon._

«Je vais le chasser jusqu'au bout de la terre !» Grogna Arthur.

«Vous allez bien, votre Majesté ?» S'inquiéta Gwen en posant une main sur son épaule.

Arthur poussa sa main. «Je vais bien, Gwen. Gardez votre inquiétude pour Lancelot.»

Alors que le navire dérivait au loin, les naufragés avaient trouvé le chevalier accroché à un baril, et à la vie. Lancelot se trouvait maintenant à l'arrière du bateau, un auvent fait de capes et d'épées le protégeant du dur soleil qui les foudroyait.

«Merlin ! M-Merlin ?» Gémit-il.

Leon posa une main sur l'épaule du chevalier mal en point. «Laisse-toi aller Lancelot.» Dit-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. «Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.»

Le cuisinier du navire ricana. «Nous devrions le jeter par dessus bord. Il gaspille de la place et de la nourriture.»

«Il a raison» déclara le contremaître. «Il ne va pas tarder à mourir. Le donner à la mer serait le plus humain, vraiment.»

Les choquant tous, Gwen tira un poignard de sa ceinture et le serra sous la gorge du contremaître. «Non !» Siffla-t-elle dangereusement. «La chose la plus humaine serait de vous trancher la gorge et de nous libérer de vos incéssantes jérémiades.»

«Gwen ! Pose ce couteau !» S'écria Elyan, choqué par le comportement meurtrier de sa sœur.

Elle l'ignora et enfonça un peu plus profondément le poignard dans la chair de l'homme.

«Gwen, pose le !» Ordonna Arthur.

La jeune fille hésita mais elle finit par obéir à son prince et rangea son arme, laissant l'homme terrifié pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Lancelot.

«G-Gwen où est Merlin ? Nous devons a-a-aider Merlin...»

«Chut maintenant, Lance.» L'apaisa-t-elle. «Gardez vos forces.»

«P-puis-je avoir un p-peu d'eau? J-j'ai tellement soif. Et je suis fatigué... Si fatigué.»

Gwen se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux. «Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, Lance.»

Galahad attrapa la boîte de ration et en sortit la gourde d'eau, regardant droit dans les yeux un marin qui allait protester.

«Merci.» Souffla Gwen en la prenant. Elle versa un peu d'eau sur un chiffon qu'elle appuya contre les lèvres du chevalier. Lancelot aspira comme un bébé affamé. «On ne va pas mourir ici.» dit-elle. «De l'aide viendra.»

Les marins roulèrent des yeux de son espoir et les chevaliers la regardèrent avec doutes. Arthur y croyait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

'' _Si je meurs, je laisserais Merlin à la merci de ce salaud._ ''

Une image flasha dans sa tête : Merlin nu qui hurlait alors que le pirate passait ses mains sur son corps, il criait pour que Arthur vienne le sauver tandis qu'il était souillé de toutes les manières possibles.

«Je ne peux pas le laisser subir ça. Je dois-»

«Un navire ! Un navire !»

Tournant brusquement la tête, Arthur en aurait presque pleuré : fendant les vagues, un élégant navire brandissait le drapeau de Claudainia.

«Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous l'avais dit !» Pleurait Gwen, berçant un Lancelot souriant.

«Ils doivent avoir trouvé ça suspect que nous ne soyons pas arrivés à temps.» Dit Gauvain dans un sourire. «Hey ! Par ici !»

Tout le monde sur le bateau commença à crier en agitant ses mains, leurs espoirs grandissant à mesure que le bateau approchait.

«Merci !» Haleta Arthur alors qu'on le hissait à bord. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le pont. «Je ne pense pas que nous aurions tenu un autre jour.»

«Vous allez bien, Votre Majesté ?»

Arthur tourna la tête, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc. «G-Gaius ?»

Le guérisseur du château aida le monarque stupéfait à se remettre sur ses pieds pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. «Êtes-vous blessé mon Prince ?»

«Je vais bien !» Le rassura Arthur. «Que faites-vous ici Gaius?»

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par un homme bien habillé aux cheveux roux.

«Bon sang !» Jura-t-il. «Nous les avons tout juste manqué !»

«Qui êtes-vous ?» demanda le blond.

«Daniel Claudain.» Répondit-il. «Prince héritier de Claudainia.»

Arthur en fut bouche bée. «M-mais, je pensais que la princesse Daphnia était fille unique.»

«La princesse Daphnia,» grogna Daniel. «N'existe pas !»

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plait, de mon côté je l'adore !

Pour la traduction j'ai fais de mon mieux mais c'est seulement la deuxième fiction que je traduis, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal.

Bref, j'attend votre avis avec impatiente donc laissez un commentaire ! Surtout que ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Je précise que les prochains chapitres seront plus courts que celui-là, donc ne soyez pas trop deçu !

Sinon, pour les fréquences du poste des chapitres, j'hésite entre une et deux semaines, donc je pense que j'alternerai entre les deux... ça sera la surprise ! Mais généralement ça sera vers le week-end. ;)

 **M.M.R.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2 un peu en avance, je ne tenais plus ! ;) J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont favs, follows ou/et laissé une review, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation de traduire !

Merci encore aussi à ma fabuleuse correctrice Pandadoudoucornu et à l'auteur de cette fanfiction qui m'a permis de la traduire, Leda Star.

Comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus petite que le premier, désolée, mais cela fera durer la fanfic plus longtemps au moins ! Bonne lecture, j'espère.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (Oui je répondrai aux reviews aux débuts des chapitres, si ça vous déranges n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'arrêterai. ^^)

 _iantocullen –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer. Merci aussi pour ta review qui est d'ailleurs la première de cette à la suite !

 _Angelyoru –_ Ahah ça me fait plaisir que cette fanfiction te plaise déjà ! Je trouve aussi, c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à la traduire ! ;) Sinon, voilà la suite et merci pour cette review !

 _Ameliesky61 –_ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps et te laisse découvrir la suite ! ;)

* * *

« Mon petit bijou ! Comme tu brilles magnifiquement ! »

Merlin rougit et détourna les yeux, tirant sur un pli inexistant de sa manche. Après qu'ils aient fini leur conversation, Basil avait laissé le plus jeune à ses serviteurs pour qu'ils le lavent et l'habillent. Il portait maintenant une robe **(1)** bleu royal aux manches en cloche, le tout brodé de fils d'argent, des bottes et des gants en cuir fin, et une coiffe du désert maintenu en place par une chaîne en or parsemée de six saphirs carrés. La seule partie de son équipement d'origine qu'il avait été _autorisé_ à garder était son foulard rouge. Le reste avait été jeté car c'était trop imbibé de sang pour être sauvé.

" _Le sang de Lancelot._ " Pensa-t-il. Refoulant ses larmes, Merlin se dirigea vers Basil qui était assis dans une chaise en forme de trône sur le pont. Quand il fut à porté de main, l'homme le saisit par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux.

« Tiens, tu dois avoir faim. » Dit-il en plaçant une assiette de poulet rôti sur les genoux du garçon. Après quatre jours de sommeil Merlin était _affamé,_ il déchiqueta la viande comme un animal. Au rythme où il allait, le poulet fut réduit à l'état d'os en quelques secondes. Basil claqua des doigts et un serviteur échangea l'assiette par une autre, celle-ci contenant une miche de pain chaude et des fruits coupés en tranches. « Tu dois plus manger, mon petit bijou. »

« Arrêtez. De. M'appeler. Comme. Ça ! » Fit Merlin entre deux bouchées. « Mon nom est _Merlin_. »

Basil fronça les sourcils. « Que dirais-tu de Jauhar ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Basil sourit. « Bijou. » **(Bêta : J'en étais sure ! Mouahahahaha ! Que c'est original mon Prince ^^ / Trad : Haha c'est sûr qu'il a dû chercher loin ! )**

Merlin se tapa le front. « M'appeler comme ça dans une autre langue n'est _pas_ mieux. Ma mère m'a nommé Merlin et c'est comme ça que je serais appelé. »

Basil se moqua et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Que cette femme doit être folle pour avoir donné un nom comme ça à une beauté comme toi. »

« Ma mère n'est pas folle ! »

Basil roula des yeux « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'a-t-elle envoyé vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qui tue tes semblables? »

« Elle essayait de me protéger ! » S'exclama Merlin en serrant les dents. « Mon village était petit et mes pouvoirs continuaient à se renforçer de jour en jour. Si j'étais resté j'aurais été attrapé à coup sûr. Quelqu'un comme _vous_ ne peut pas comprendre. »

Basil fronça les sourcils en voyant la douleur se refléter dans les yeux de son petit bijou. « J'ai dix enfants pour lesquels je mourrais afin de les protéger. Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta mère. »

« Merci. » Souffla Merlin. « Et puisque vous êtes un parent, comment vous sentireriez-vous si l'un de vos enfants était dans ma situation? »

« Heureux. » Répondit le Prince. « Je serais heureux que mon enfant ne soit plus à la botte d'un certain gamin royal faiblard. »

« Arthur n'est pas faible ! Un gamin, oui ! Mais il n'est pas -Oh ! »

Le saisissant par l'arrière de la tête, Basil força Merlin à se rapprocher l'argent sévère plongeant dans le bleu effrayé. « Tu parles tellement de cet homme qui t'a humilié à maintes reprises. »

Éloignant sa peur, Merlin plissa les yeux avec mépris. « Il est mon prince, le futur dirigeant de mon royaume, et je me dois de le traiter comme tel. »

« As-tu pensé de cette façon quand il t'a jeté aux cachots pour empêcher lui et ses amis de tourmenter un serviteur ? »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent. « C-comment savez-vous ça ? »

« Quand j'ai entendu parler de toi, j'ai cherché à tout savoir sur toi. » Sa poigne se serra autour de sa taille. « Il me suffit de penser à ce que ce morveux t'a fait subir pour avoir envie de le traquer afin de le saigner à blanc. »

Merlin fut horrifié par la menace, mais une petite partie de lui se sentait touchée. Tout au long de sa vie en temps que serviteur pas même Gwen ou Gaius n'avaient mis en tort le crétin royal sur la façon dont il traitait Merlin. Le fait que Basil devenait réellement fou à ce sujet fit fondre une partie de la haine qu'il avait pour lui... mais : « Arthur ne ferait jamais de moi sa pute. »

Merlin cria en retour– Enfin, il essaya – quand la colère se mit à briller dans les yeux de Basil. « Tu n'es pas ma _putain_. » Gronda-t-il. « Tu es mon _concubin_. Tout homme qui essaiera de te toucher mourra. »

Pendant un moment Merlin le fixa simplement, captivé par la possessivité qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme. « Je ne serais _jamais_ votre. » Siffla-t-il.

Basil laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. « Sadar ! » L'oiseau, qui était perché sur des cordages, vola jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître. « Quand il est arrivé, Sadar me combattait à chaque fois, parsemant ma peau des marques de son mécontentement. Mais au fil du temps, il a commencé à aimer être appelé mien. » Il gratta sous le menton de l'oiseau qui roucoula de plaisir. « Tu le voudras aussi. »

Son besoin de blesser l'homme revint de ce pas. « Le monde devra faire face à son dernier jour celui où je me donnerais à vous ! »

Les prochains mots de Basil envoyèrent un frisson dans le dos de Merlin : « Alors, mon petit bijou rebelle, la fin viendra très bientôt. »

 **...oOo...**

Atrthur se sentit comme frappé par quelque chose. La frustration qu'il ressentant était un air de défi du genre qui ne pouvait partir qu'en claquant son poing à plusieurs reprises dans une surface – peut-être humaine - dure.

« Je sais que vous êtes en colère, votre Majesté. » Déclara Léon au monarque furieux. « Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. »

«Nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Que diriez-vous de faire demi-tour avec ce bateau et suivre le bâtard qui a fait ressembler Camelot à une nation d'imbéciles ! »

Le présumé messager royal Claudainien était en fait un mercenaire et le message qu'il avait livré était un faux. Le roi de Claudainia – autre que s'être cogné son orteil contre un mur – était à l'image même de la santé et n'avait de plus pas de fille. Le piège avait été préconçu par Basil Sahara, le troisième prince du royaume désertique de Namair. Daniel avait découvert la supercherie et s'était précipité à Camelot pour les avertir. Malheureusement, il était arrivé deux jours après qu'Arthur soit parti pour Claudainia.

« Il a presque tué Lancelot et il a kidnappé Merlin ! Veux-tu dire que nous devrions le laisser ? »

« Arthur, nous ne pouvons pas simplement envahir un royaume. » Intervint Perceval. « Nous déclencherions une guerre.

Gauvain et Galahad acquiescèrent.

Désespéré, Arthur se tourna vers Elyan. « Tu as dit que Merlin était comme un frère pour toi, vas-tu le laisser à la merci de ce lâche ? »

Elyan détourna les yeux. « Nous avons juré de vous garder en sécurité, mon prince. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque. »

Arthur répondit froidement : « Vous avez également juré de protéger Camelot qui pourrait être en grand danger si nous ne faisons pas revenir Merlin.. »

Leon leva un sourcil. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Les mains derrière le dos, Arthur captura les yeux de chaque chevaliers. « J'ai amené Merlin partout avec moi : à la cour, à la formation, aux rencontres avec mon père, à la chasse, à nos réunions concernant les défenses de Camelot... »

Les yeux des chevaliers s'écarquillèrent.

« Basil Sahara, » - Il lui suffit juste de dire le nom de l'homme pour devenir enragé - « Vient de voler la clé pour anéantir Camelot. »

« V-vous ne pensez pas qu'il voudrait vraiment nous attaquer ! » Haleta Galahad.

Arthur haussa les épaules. « Sinon pourquoi se serait-il donné toute cette peine ? Je sais que Merlin ne trahirait jamais Camelot volontairement, mais je doute que cela prenne beaucoup de temps pour le briser. »

Tout le monde grinça des dents à l'image du maladroit serviteur torturé.

« Mais comment pouvons-nous faire ? » S'enquit Gauvain. « Nous ne pouvons pas simplement débarquer au château et dire ''Hey ! Un de vos princes a juste volé le serviteur de notre prince. Pouvez-vous nous le rendre ?''. »

Elyan ricana. « Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis nous égorgèrent. »

Perceval hocha la tête. « De ce que j'ai entendu, Namair est une forteresse impénétrable. La seule façon pour nous d'être en mesure d'y entrer serait qu'on nous donne une invitation, ce dont je doute fortement que nous puissions obtenir. »

« En fait, je pense que nous le pouvons. » Intervint alors Daniel en marchant sur place. « Namair fonde des artistes, si nous nous présentons comme une troupe de théâtre nous pourrons obtenir une entrée dans le palais. »

« Nous ? Vous voulez dire que vous voulez venir avec nous ? » Questionna Galahad.

« Mais bien sûr. Basil a insulté l'honneur de Claudainia ainsi. » il se tourna vers son cavalier. « Change notre cap pour Namair. »

La bouche d'Arthur s'élargit en un sourire. « _Tiens bon, Merlin, nous arrivons._ »

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _ **Il portait maintenant une robe :**_ Alors, non, Merlin ne se travestit pas haha ! Ce n'est pas les robes de maintenant que porte principallement les filles ! Dans le desert les gens portent des sortes de tuniques qu'on peut appeller robes et puis il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire se déroule à l'époque d'Arthur donc ils ne s'habillent pas comme nous aussi ! Enfin voilà ! x)

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour savoir si ça vous plait toujours et si donc je dois continuer ! Et puis, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que quelqu'un fav, follow ou commente. :)

J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre qui arrivera bientôt,

 **M.M.R**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes :** Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 3, enfin ! Oui, je vous avais dit que je postais généralement le week-end, mais je viens de rentrer d'une semaine et demie de vacances sans internet et comme je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre... ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines car je vais en espagne où, là aussi, je n'aurai pas internet, malheureusement. Il faudra donc garder patience, désolée !

Merci à tous pour ces 12 Follows, 13 Favs, et 14 reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, continuez comme ça mes amours ! ;)

Merci encore à ma formidable correctrice Pandadoudoucornu et à l'auteur qui m'a permis de traduire cette superbe fanfiction, Leda Star.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (14, dont 11 de plus, merci beaucoup à tous mes revieweurs, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires !)

 _ameliesky61 –_ Haha ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours. Voilà la suite et merci pour cette deuxième review !

 _Angelyoru –_ Tellement (bave aussi) ! Eh non, Merlin ne va pas se laisser faire, je ne t'en dit pas plus. ;) Oui, Arthur a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se justifier, c'est suspect ! Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, et merci à toi pour cette seconde review !

 _Iantocullen –_ Haha on verra bien ! ;) Eh bien tu ne tarderas pas à le savoir, même si ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Merci pour cette deuxième review !

 _Aube Crepusculaire –_ Oups, j'ai un peu honte de moi pour le coup. ^^' Mais bon, en même temps ça doit bien faire plus d'un an que je n'ai pas vu un épisode de Merlin. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre car ne pas se rappeler du premier épisode ça le fait pas trop. Merci pour ta review.

 _Mariko-8 –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est en effet car c'est une fiction différente, originale et que j'ai beaucoup aimé que j'ai choisi de la traduire. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Angelis-of-night –_ Haha je crois que ça veut dire que ça t'a plu ! Voilà ta suite et merci pour cette review particulière ! ;)

 _Lysa Sucre –_ Ca me fait plaisir, j'espèrais vraiment que ça te plairait, merci pour ta review ! ;)

Les anonymes :

 _youhou –_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Oui c'est bien le 1, je pense, j'ai un peu honte de moi pour ne pas m'en être rappelée d'ailleurs. ^^'

 _Daphn –_ Salut, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ton aide, j'ai vraiment honte de ne pas m'en être rappelée, c'est le premier épisode quand même. ^^' Bonne soirée et merci pour ta review !

 _Mlodie –_ Oh, merci beaucoup, quand j'ai lu ta review ça ma vraiment fait très plaisir ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, encore merci pour cette adorable review !

* * *

« Ne me lance pas un regard si aigre, Jauhar. Ça ne sera que pour quelques heures. »

Grimaçant, Merlin se pressa contre le mur. « Je ne suis pas un chien. » grogna-t-il. « Je ne veux pas être traité comme tel ! »

« Non. » Basil sourit. « Tu es plus comme un chaton des neiges. Sauvage et qui me fuit à la plus petite chance. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils pour le ''chaton des neiges'' mais ne put nier le reste. À la seconde où il avait appris qu'ils allaient accoster, il avait déjà commencé à faire des plans pour s'échapper.

« _Ça sera ma seule chance._ » Pensa-t-il. « _Une fois que je serai dans le désert, la mort sera ma seule échappatoire._ »

Capturant le regard du garçon, Basil bondit sur lui, surprenant Merlin de par sa vitesse.

« Hé ! Arrêtez ! » Protesta Merlin à vive voix, car c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire tandis que Basil l'épinglait sur le côté et refermait les menottes autour de ses poignets. Il relâcha Merlin et utilisa ensuite la chaîne pour le tirer en arrière, ce qui fit que Merlin se retrouva serré contre sa poitrine.

« Je te préviens maintenant, Jauhar. » Commença-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante. « Si tu essayes _même_ de me fuir, je te punirai. »

Merlin le regarda avec mépris. « Je connais une douleur bien pire que ce que n'importe quel fouet peut donner, Basil. Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup plus pour m'intimider. »

Basil haussa les épaules après le choc des mots de son joyau. « Alors je vais devoir trouver d'autres moyens de ''t'intimider''. » Il fit courir un doigt le long de la joue de Merlin. «Des moyens qui ne laisseront pas de cicatrices _physiques._ »

Merlin tira sur la chaine pour s'éloigner, n'y réussissant pas beaucoup en raison de la courte longueur de celle-ci.

« Viens. » Dit Basil. « Finissons-en. »

Merlin obéit à contrecoeur, devant trottiner pour suivre les vifs et longues foulées de Basil. Dehors, une caravane avec des soldats les attendaient. Parmi eux se trouvait un homme de petite taille avec la peau bronzée et un ventre bedonnant contenu par les robes richement décorées qu'il portait.

« Salutions Prince Basil ! » S'exclama l'homme dans une profonde révérence. « Tout le peuple de Sea Haven, et votre entourage, vous souhaites une bonne santé et- »

« C'est bon Jacan. » Soupira Basil. « S'il te plaît, il suffit de nous conduire aus écuries de Herrick afin que nous puissions quitter … quel était le nom de cet endroit déjà ? »

« Sea Haven, mon prince. Et mon nom est Jared. »

« Oh, bien. Désolé, Justin. »

Le visage de Jared devint rouge. « C'est Jar-... Mon prince, qui est-ce ? »

Merlin frissonna de dégoût à la façon dont l'homme le lorgna, son regard lui donnait l'impression d'une boue froide sur sa peau.

« Il, » Grogna Basil en poussant Merlin derrière lui. « Est _mon_ nouveau concubin. Et si nous étions à Namair, Joshua, tes yeux auraient été sculptés avec un tisonnier chaud pour l'avoir fixé comme cela. »

Le maire grinca des dents, de la sueur froide roulant sur les ondulations de son front. « Oui. » Il déglutit. « Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté. »

« Je vais y penser » Dit Basil en dirigeant Merlin vers un cheval en attente.

« Pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé comme ça ? » Demanda Merlin alors qu'il était assis sur la selle.

Basil se hissa derrière lui et pressa le dos de Merlin contre sa poitrine. « Si je ne le fais pas, des gens comme ça seraient trop... à l'aise. »

Merlin se moqua de l'arrogance royale de l'homme. « C'est un peu comme Arthur. »

Basil choisit d'ignorer le commentaire. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la ville, les rues de Sea Haven _grouillaient_ de monde, chaque espace était remplis de personnes ou de stands qui attiraient les gens avec leurs marchandises exotiques et leurs marchands aux larges sourires. Merlin fut soudain très ravi du haut de son cheval, regarder les gens tassés si étroitement ensemble le rendait claustrophobe et l'étourdissait.

« Tu vas bien, Jauhar ? » S'inquiéta Basil.

Merlin hocha la tête. « C'est juste la chaleur, ça ira. »

Basil fronça les sourcils et fit presser le pas au cheval. Alors qu'ils passaient le long des gens ammassés sur la route, certains s'inclinèrent en disant des : « Bonjour, Votre Majesté ! » tandis que Merlin ouvrait la bouche avec emerveillement.

« Maman. » Dit une petite fille en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère. « Est-ce un ange ? » **(Bêta : Ooooooooh trop mognooooon ! / Traductrice : Ouiii ! A-DO-RA-BLEUH !)**

Merlin rougit et Basil le tint plus près. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une grande écurie coupée du monde extiérieur par un haut mur de brique. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, un homme à la peau foncée et une grosse cicatrice lui entourant le cou s'approcha avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Donc, le grand collectionneur revient enfin ! »

Basil descendit du cheval et etreignit l'homme. « Il est bon de te revoir Herrick. »

Herrick rendit son étreinte à son ami. « Honte à toi pour être rester à l'écart pendant si longtemps ! Tu vas faire s'arrêter le cœur de ta mère. »

« Je sais. Mais tout cela en aura valu la peine quand je verrais Abdul pâlir de jalousie. »

« Alors je supose que ce rayon de clair de lune en haut de ce cheval est la beauté que tu as recherché à travers le monde. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « ''Petit bijou''. ''Ange''. ''Rayon de clair de lune''. Pourquoi personne ne peut juste dire ''Le garçon à la peau pâle avec de grandes oreilles'' ? »

Basil sourit avant de le soulever de la selle. « Parce que, contrairement à _Camelot_ , les gens d'ici savent reconnaître une vraie beauté quand ils en voient une. » Il se tourna vers son ami. « Herrick, voici Jauhar. Jauhar, voici Herrick. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et, pour que ça soit clair, mon nom est _Merlin_. »

Le yeux d'Herrick s'élargirent de surprise et d'amusement. « C'est un petit rebelle que tu as là, Basil. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à le dresser. »

Basil haussa les épaules. « Je pense que quand nous arriverons à Namair il sera assez contenu pour que je n'ai plus à me soucier qu'il ne me fende la gorge pendant que je dors. »

Merlin se moqua de lui. « Pas même dans vos rêves, Basil. »

« Trois semaines est une longue période, Jauhar. »

Merlin eut le souffle coupé. « C'est vraiment court, je pensais que ça prendrais à coup sûr quelques mois au moins. »

« Avec d'autres déroutes, mais nous allons prendre celle de l'ébène, elle est réservée aux membres de la royauté. Herrick, allons voir tes chameaux. »

« Bien sûr mon ami, par ici. »

Lorsque Merlin vit les chameaux pour la première fois, il fut à la fois surpris, de par la forme unique de leur corps, et repoussé. « Par les dieux, ces choses puent ! »

Basil rit. « Tu t'habitueras à eux. »

« J'en doute. » Railla Merlin. À ce moment là, un garçon pas plus vieux que 13 ans arriva avec un seau d'eau. Alors qu'il versait de l'eau dans l'auge, des mèches de ses cheveux se déplacèrent, révélant un trou déchiqueté là où aurait du se trouver son œil gauche.

« C'est son ancien maître qui a fait ça. » Expliqua Herrick en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Merlin. « Il a attrapé le garçon en train de lui donner un regard qu'il n'a pas aimé. »

Merlin frissonna. « _Basil sarait-il capable de me faire subir la même chose ?_ » Le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas rester dans les parages pour le savoir. Alors qu'il se mélangeait les idées, il se rapprocha de l'enclos des chameaux, faisant l'une des créatures se reculer avec un bray rauque.

Les animaux n'avaient jamais apprécié Merlin, sentant son pouvoir comme une menace. Une fois, quand il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nettoyer les écuries, les chevaux s'étaient tellement énervés qu'ils avaient presque provoqué un- C'est ça ! Après avoir vérifié que Basil ne le regardait pas, Merlin se rapprocha le plus près qu'il le pouvait de l'enclos.

« Ici, euh, les garçons. » Sifflotta-t-il. Lorsque la majorité des chameaux se tournèrent vers lui, Merlin convoqua sa magie. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas jeter de sorts – merci au collier –, mais il pouvait avoir ses yeux d'or et il espèrait que ce serait suffisant. Ça l'était.

Pour les chameaux Merlin était un prédateur quelque peu féroce venu les manger, son claquement de puissance étant comme des serpents sifflant à leur âmes.

« Que diable ! » Haleta Herrick alors que ses chameaux se mirent à brairent de terreur.

Basil se tourna vers Merlin dont les yeux étaient encore doré. « Jauhar, qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Attention ! »

Dans leur désespoir de s'échapper, les chameaux éclatèrent leur enclos, se dispersant partout dans la cour. Basil dût bondir de façon à éviter d'être piétiné, atterrissant dans le bac à eau. Merlin se débatit pour sortir de l'emprise de la chaîne desserrée et finit par la décrocher de ses mains.

« Jauhar ! » S'écria-t-il alors que le garçon se tournait pour s'enfuir.

Grimpant sur le dos d'un cheval, Merlin enfonça ses talons dans les côtés de celui-ci et le tira au loin dans la rue. Les gens pourraient tenter de l'arrêter – voyant qu'il était le nouvel esclave de Basil et qu'ils seraient donc largement récompensés si ils le capturaient – mais ils étaient trop occupés à rattraper les montures du désert effrayées.

« _Je vais me diriger vers les quais._ » Pensa Merlin. « _Je me faufilerai à bord d'un navire en direction de Camelot et-_ »

Le cheval se cabra quand une flèche siffla près d'eux. Merlin regarda en arrière et poussa un cri en voyant une troupe de gardes de Sea Haven à sa poursuite, Jared en tête.

« Merde ! » Maudit Merlin en poussant le cheval à aller plus vite.

 **...oOo...**

Basil. Etait. Furieux ! Ceux qui avaient regardé le prince descendre la rue d'un pas rapide auraient juré que de la vapeur s'élevait de ses robes trempées.

« Un sorcier ? » S'étonna Herrick, surpris. « Dieux ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir l'un d'eux. »

« Herrick, je te rembourserai un nouvel enclos. » Dit Basil.

« Oui. Et du temps qu'il a fallu pour rassembler les chameaux. Et pour tous les biens qu'ils ont détruits dans leur fuite. Et pour toutes les blessures qu'il ont subies lors de la tentative de capture. Et... »

Alors que son ami continuait de lister toutes les dépenses qu'il aurait à payer, Basil pressa une main contre son visage. « _Jauhar ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas obtenir_! »

À ce moment là, le Maire Jared vint vers eux en boitant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, arrachés, son œil gauche gonflé de la taille d'une prune et son pied, gauche lui aussi, coincé dans une pasthèque.

Pendant un instant, Basil et Herrick le dévisagèrent juste. « Vous savez quoi, je ne veux rien savoir. »

 **(Traductrice : L'auteur l'avait aussi fait et je me suis dit que ça serait plutôt sympas, j'espère qu'il y aura au moins un participant quand même... Enfin bon ^^' : Vous voulez savoir comment c'est arrivé ? Vous pouvez le décider ! Ecrivez votre propre scène de la course-poursuite et envoyez-là moi par review ou message privé. Le gagnant aura peut-être son passage de posté et recevra un milliard d'euros en espèces, pour de vrai, ou peut-être pas... Je compte sur vous ! (: )**

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, nous avons perdu votre concubin. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, Marcus. Il suffit d'envoyer tes hommes vers les quais et de les faire rechercher les navires en direction du nord. »

Le Maire hocha la tête et s'inclina, marmonnant dans sa barbe alors qu'il boitait plus loin. « Cela ne commence même pas par un J. »

Basil mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et laissa échapper trois longs sifflements. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sadar fondit le ciel et atterit sur l'épaule de son maître avec un cri bref.

« Va le retrouver. »

L'oiseau poussa un autre cri et s'éleva dans les airs.

« Je reviens vite. » dit Basil à Herrick avant de se tourner du côté où allait Sadar, son esprit complotant sur la meilleur façon de punir son petit bijou.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites le moi, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

A bientôt j'espère,

 **M.M.R**


	4. Défi

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Me voilà de retour des vacances, enfin ! Vous m'avez manqués ! ;)

Comme il n'y a eu que deux participants, que je remercie très fortement d'ailleurs, au défi que j'avais lancé, je n'ai pas réussi à les départager donc je vais poster les deux haha !

J'espère que ces deux textes vous ferons rire comme pour moi.

Je remercie ma formidable correctrice qui a bien voulu m'aider à les corriger et, encore une fois, les deux auteurs qui ont répondu au défi !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans quelques minutes pour le prochain chapitre que je me prépare à poster ! ;) Bisous mes amours !

 **Défi :**

À ce moment là, le Maire Jared vint vers eux en boitant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, arrachés, son œil gauche gonflé de la taille d'une prune et son pied, gauche lui aussi, coincé dans une pastèque.

Pendant un instant, Basil et Herrick le dévisagèrent juste. « Vous savez quoi, je ne veux rien savoir. »

 **Vous voulez savoir comment c'est arrivé ? Vous pouvez le décider ! Ecrivez votre propre scène de la course-poursuite et envoyez-là moi par review ou message privé.**

* * *

 **Texte 1 de himechu95670 :**

Son cheval galopant au milieu des étales, Merlin se retourna pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants. Il ne put que constater qu'ils se rapprochaient à vue d'œil, après tout il n'était pas habitué à manœuvrer un animal aussi puissant qui, en plus d'être terrorisé par lui, s'enfonçait difficilement dans le sable à chaque pas. Se retournant pour à nouveau fixer la route, il fit une brusque embarquée à droite pour éviter un enfant au visage terrifié qui tenait une balle dans les mains et il se prit aussitôt une pancarte dans le nez. « _Ouille ! Vraiment pas juste._ » Se frottant son nez endoloris, Merlin ne vit pas la corde à linge devant lui et sa vue se retrouva rapidement cachée derrière des sous-vêtements féminins. Paniquant, le jeune homme fit faire une embardée à son destrier qui, en se cabrant, retomba brusquement sur une planche composant un étal de tomates qui furent aussitôt projetées dans les airs sous les hurlements hystériques d'un Merlin terrifié à l'idée de tomber. Ainsi, le Maire fut à demi-assomé par son pire ennemi, une innocente tomate qui éclaboussa sa tenue et tinta son œil de noir. Poussant des cris indignés, les soldats lancèrent un regard noir au fuyard, humiliés sous les rires des passants et se promettant de lui faire payer cet affront. Peu dignement, Merlin s'écrasa au sol avec une grimace douloureuse, frottant ses fesses en fixant avec désespoir le cheval s'enfuir. Pourquoi était-il si malchanceux ?

« Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! » Ordonna Jared. Peu décidé à abandonner, merlin se remit en route, courant vers la première porte venue avant d'entrer dans une maison sous les cris de femmes indignées.  
« Il est fait comme un rat. » Se réjouit l'homme. Aussitôt, Merlin renversa une jarre au liquide suspect sur le sol, faisant glisser ses poursuivants qui dévalèrent les escaliers sur les fesses. Merlin sourit et grimpa tout en haut de la maison avant de grimacer devant le cul de sac. Il avait espéré pouvoir sauter de maison en maison mais il avait choisi, comme par hasard, la seule maison isolée du village. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour tenter sa chance ailleurs quand le chef des gardes apparut, l'épée à la main.

« Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et il ne te sera fait aucun mal. » Merlin recula le maximum possible jusqu'à la rambarde avant de jeter un regard vers le sol puis de se retourner vers l'homme.  
« Non, ne fais pas ça ! »  
Merlin sauta et il rebondit sur le toit d'étoffe en tissus qui protégeait un étal du soleil. Il se remit rapidement en route, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il y eut un craquement derrière lui et le garçon se retourna juste un instant avant d'éclater de rire, le son résonnant dans les petites ruelles comme le chant d'un oiseau. Le garde, têtu, avait aussi tenté sa chance avec deux de ses hommes. Cependant l'étoffe, déjà fragilisée par le saut du sorcier malgré son poids plume, n'avait pas supportée le poids des trois hommes et s'était simplement écroulée. Le pied de Jared se planta dans la plus grosse pastèque que Merlin n'avait jamais vu sous les cris du commerçant. Il tenta de se débarrasser de l'objet rond, qui émettait d'ailleurs des bruits de succions peu ragoutant, sous les coups de bâtons du vieux vendeur offusqué d'être ignoré devant ses réclamations légitimes. Le Maire essaya de se jeter de nouveau à la poursuite de merlin avec sa drôle de chaussure mais, avec un regard surpris, il glissa et fit le grand écart. Merlin grimaça. « _Ça a dû faire mal_. »

Ainsi, Merlin réussit à échapper au troisième prince et à Jared et sa garde. Enfin, pour le moment.

* * *

 **Texte 2 de** **ameliesky61 :  
**

Merlin fit galoper le cheval plus vite, slalomant tant bien que mal entre les passants. Ses poursuivants à ses trousses se rapprochaient de minutes en minutes. Il jura intérieurement et se cramponna à sa monture. Seulement, et malheureusement pour lui, Jared connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, il savait où se trouvait chaque recoin ou raccourcie et il ne lui fallut donc que quelques minutes pour lui barrer la route en compagnie de ses soldats. Le jeune serviteur s'arrêta brusquement, il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui et grimaça en voyant d'autres hommes arriver. Il allait être encerclé, foutu donc. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule dense autour de lui, respira un grand coup et sauta de cheval pour se fondre dans celle-ci, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit Jared hurler derrière lui, le brun l'ignora et continua sa course, s'engouffrant au passage dans une ruelle. Le magicien courru sans regarder en arrière et déboucha sur une allée, elle ressemblait à celle par laquelle il était arrivé avec Basil, il y avait aussi un nombre impressionnant de commerces en tout genre passant de la soie jusqu'aux épices et de nombreux mets tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Cependant, celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite et la masse d'humain était encore plus entassée, enfin si c'était possible. Le serviteur ralentit son allure à une marche rapide, espérant passer inaperçu. Ce qui bien évidement ne marcha pas car la plupart de la ville était déjà au courant qu'il était le nouveau concubin de Basil et son physique anodin pouvait difficilement passer inaperçu. Il ignora donc les regards surpris, curieux et autres, continuant son avancée.  
« _Jared ne pourra jamais me retrouver là-dedans_ » Pensa Merlin pour se rassurer.  
Juste après, le brun entendit une voix maintenant connue lui hurler de rester où il était. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait vraiment apprendre à la fermer. Il tourna la tête vers la dite voix qui évidemment venait de Jared qui évidement l'avait retrouvé et qui évidement fonçait venir l'arrêter.  
« _Et c'est reparti pour un tour._ » Pensa amèrement le magicien en repartant en courant. Il parcourut l'allée comme il put avec tout ce monde alors que Jared, lui, réussissait à avancer sans problème. Le brun eut alors l'idée de relâcher une énorme cage de perroquets pour le retenir. Cela fonctionna... peut être un peut trop bien. Les oiseaux de multiples couleurs foncèrent vers son poursuivant ...et commencèrent à l'attaquer, lui déchirant ses habits. L'homme se protégea et tenta en vain de les éloigner. A la fin ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux. Il lança un regard noir à Merlin qui préféra repartir. Jared ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua. Il réussie à rattraper le plus jeune et tendit la main pour l'attraper mais il faillit tomber en coinçant son pied dans une pastèque que le brun venait de faire tomber. Malheureusement pour notre sorcier national ce ne fut pas assez et il réussit à agripper le bras de sa cible qui se débattit.  
Merlin refusait d'abandonner, il devait s'enfuir et retourner auprès d'Arthur. Il tira sur le bras qui le retenait mais rien à faire. Il lança un coup d'œil désespérer autour de lui et se figea devant ce qui se tenait à coté de lui : un stand d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il avisa une poêle, réussit à l'attraper rapidement et frappa Jared en pleine tête. Ce dernier le lâcha dans un cri de douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le magicien en profita pour fuir à toutes jambes.  
Quand Jared arrêta plus tard de voir des petites chandelles danser devant ses yeux, le jeune homme qu'il poursuivait était déjà loin. Il grogna et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était le prince, maugréant que ce dernier allait être furieux.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes :** Rebonjour mes amours !

Mercià tous pour ces 24 Reviews, 21 Favs et 16 Follows ! Merci aussi à ma correctrice Pandadoudoucornu d'être toujours là. ;)

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture, enfin j'espère !

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (10, ce qui en fait 24 ! Merci encore! )

 _Angelyoru -_ Haha ton côté pervers (si si) va être content, je n'en dit pas plus. ;) Oui, c'est troop mignon, j'ai pensé la même chose ! Eh bien oui, j'avoue, je traduis une fanfiction française ! Haha non je rigole, bien sûr, merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite et bonne fin de vacances à toi aussi. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir que tu es toujours là !

 _Ameliesky61 –_ Haha tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! ;) Merci, ça me fait aussi toujours plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! Sinon, pour ta réponse au défi, merci beaucoup ! Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y avait pas trop de fautes et c'était très bien. :) Au fait, merci pour cette troisème review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là !

 _Mariko-8 –_ J'aime beaucoup aussi, je trouve ça trop craquant ! ;) Voilà la suite qui, je pense (et j'espère), va bien te plaire. La confrontation ne sera pas pour maintenant, il faudra patienter haha ! Merci beaucoup pour cette deuxième review et bonne fin de vacances à toi aussi.

 _Bahiti -_ Haha ma correctrice, Pandadoudoucornu, a dit la même chose ! On verra bien, peut-être, qui sait. ;) Sinon, merci pour cette première review.

 _himechu95670 –_ Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma traduction. :) Merci d'avoir participé, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton texte, il était très drôle ! Par contre je n'avais pas vu ta review où tu m'as proposé de me la renvoyer en mieux, donc j'ai tout corrigé haha ! ^^' Merci aussi pour cette première review, j'espère avoir le plaisir d'en lire d'autre. :)

 _iantocullen –_ Haha tu vas l'aimer encore moins après ce chapitre ! Ah oui je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai que ça concorde haha. ;) Je te dirais juste : tu as bien raison de craindre pour lui ! ) Merci beaucoup pour cette troisième review, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là, à bientôt !

 _Arianna Heawing -_ Haha ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Voilà la suite et merci pour cette première review, en espèrant avoir le plaisir d'en avoir d'autre ! )

Les anonymes :

 _Daphn -_ Je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Eh oui, pauvre Merlin ! ;) Merci pour cette deuxième review et à bientôt !

* * *

Merlin laissa échapper un soupir alors que de l'eau fraîche coulait le long de son cou. A ses côtés, le cheval semblait soupirer aussi, lapant l'eau qui coulait d'un vieux robinet fissuré. Merlin avait perdu les gardes et était maintenant dans la partie d'une pauvreté évidente de Sea Haven. De grands yeux affamés le regardaient à travers les fenêtres cassées et délabrées ou cachés dans les ombres. L'un d'eux – une vielle femme vêtue de saletés et d'haillons - s'approha de lui, son corps douloureusement mince appuyé lourdement sur une canne tordue.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent tout en donnant à l'étranger richement vêtu un sourire édenté.

Merlin s'éloigna d'elle. « Non merci, je vais bien. »

La femme fronça les sourcils. « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. »

« Non. » Mentit Merlin, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. La femme mendiante s'assis à côté de lui. »

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle. « De la nourriture ? Un endroit pour dormir ? »

Merlin laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Je _dois_ rentrer chez moi. Ma mère, mes amis... Ils sont probablement tous morts d'inquiétude pour moi. »

« Je peux vous aider à rentrer chez vous ? »

Merlin secoua la tête. « Je crains que vous ne le puissiez pas. Je prie Dieu que vous le puissiez mais... »

La femme prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. « Vous ne pouvez pas aller vers eux, mais peut-être qu'ils viendront à vous. »

Des larmes piquèrent les yeux de Merlin. « Non, et même si ils le faisaient, je serais parti depuis longtemps. »

« … Je peux vous aider avec ça ! »

 **...oOo...**

Basil plissa le nez à l'odeur qui se dégageait de l'homme qu'il tenait serré dans son emprise. « Et Jauhar pensait que les chameaux puaient. » Il maintint l'homme plus loin de lui. « Où est-il ? »

Le vagabond déglutit, acerbe. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu démolir la rue comme une chauve-souris de l'enfer ! »

Basil laissa tomber l'homme et continua son chemin. Dans l'ombre des portes des bidonvilles de Sea Heaven, les habitants le regardaient avec peur. De sa taille et de son aura sauvage, et dans l'envie de la finesse de ses vêtements et du manteau de puissance qu'il portait.

« BIJOU ! BIJOU ! » Piallia Sadar, volant en cercle au-dessus de sa tête.

Basil tourna à un virage et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son Jauhar était assis sur le rebord d'une vielle fontaine, utilisant une roche pour essayer de sortir les saphirs dans sa coiffure. Le cailloux lui échappa et glissa sur ses doigts, déchirant sa chair tendre.

« Bon sang ! » Maudit Merlin, sucant son doigt qui saignait.

« Je peux t'aider pour ça. »

Merlin tourna brusquement la tête et poussa un cri de surprise. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent juste l'un l'autre. Basil avec une colère contenue et Merlin avec une crainte abasourdie.

Puis, Merlin se releva sur ses pieds et se mit à courir. Basil soupira et lui courut après. Le jeune sorcier ne parcourut seulement qu'un bloc avant que Basil ne le rattrape, enveloppant une chaîne autour de son torse et la glissant sous ses bras.

« Non ! Laissez-moi partir ! » Cria Merlin, se trotillant et se débattant dans l'emprise de l'homme. Basil, l'ignorant, se dirigea vers une maison et en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

« Dehors ! » Claqua-t-il aux habitants surpris. Ils se précipitèrent hors de la maison et Basil claqua la porte pour la refermer, jetant Merlin sur un lit niché dans un coin.

Merlin essaya de sauter mais Basil planta un genou dans son dos et enroula la chaîne autour d'un barreau. Alors que le garçon luttait contre ces contraites, Basil remonta sa robe autour de sa taille et tira vers le bas le pantalon blanc qu'il portait en dessous. En voyant les fesses rondes et blanches, la convoitise monta en lui.

« Non! » Hurla Merlin tandis que ses mains commencèrent à caresser son but, un doigt glissant entre ses fesses pour pousser à l'entrée de son corps. « Basil ! Non ! »

« Tais-toi ! » Claqua Basil en enlevant sa ceinture.

Le corps de Merlin commença à trembler. Bien qu'il soit vierge, il était au courant de la façon dont deux hommes avaient des rapports sexuels et les dommages qui pourraient arriver si c'était non consentis. « Basil, s'il te plaît ! »

« C'est de ta faute, Jauhar.» Basil le caressa une dernière fois puis il leva son bras en arrière avant d'abattre durement la ceinture sur ses fesses. « Ne. T'enfuit. Plus. Jamais. » Grogna-t-il entre chaque coups.

Le prince du désert arrêta de le fouetter seulement une fois que son bras commença à avoir des crampes et que Merlin soit réduit à un amas de sanglots. Après avoir réarrangé ses vêtements, Basil recueillit le garçon en pleure sur ses genoux. « Chht, Jauhar, c'est fini. »

Merlin ne pleurait pas de douleur – bien que les fessées l'aient blessé - mais de soulagement. « _Je pensais que j'allais être violé !_ »

Le tenant plus sérré, Basil se releva et quitta la maison. Alors qu'il marchait dans une allée, il repéra le propriétaire de la maison, une femme et trois enfants douloureusement maigres. Décrochant sa bourse de sa ceinture, il la donna à la femme. « Merci pour le prêt de votre maison. »

La femme déglutit et accepta la bourse, les pièces la remplissant cliquetant ensemble. « Vous êtes le bienvenue. » Murmura-t-elle en conduisant ses enfants à l'intérieur. La plus petite, une jeune fille aux grands yeux noir, regarda depuis la porte l'homme-géant repartir avec le garçon à la couleur de la neige.

 **...oOo...**

« _Ne pas se gratter. Ne pas se gratter._ » Se scandait Arthur maintes et maintes fois, les démangeaisons étant de plus en plus fortes à chaque phrases. « Comment un paysan peut-il supporter de porter des trucs comme ça. » Mumura-t-il. Le prince portait une tunique d'un marron boueux, le tissu irritant sa peau de soie à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

A ses côtés, Léon lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Votre Majestée, » Murmura-t-il. « Vous avez l'air de porter une chemise en papier de verre. »

« Ca pourrait aussi bien l'être ! » Siffla Arthur. « Ce tissu frotte ma peau à vif ! »

Elyan soupira. « Pardonnez-moi de dire cela, mon prince, mais faites avec ! Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous. »

Arthur se moqua. « Je pense que Daniel a déjà accompli cela. »

Le prince Claudainian – ou le chef de leur troupe – se pavanait devant leur groupe, vêtu d'une chemise d'or, d'un pantalon bleu et d'une cape en plume de paon qui traînait sur le sol avec des clochettes semées dans l'ourlet.

« Nous devons garder l'attention hors de vous. » Avait dit le Claudainian. « Certaines des personnes de Sea Haven peuvent savoir que vous simulé avec juste un coup d'oeil. »

« S'habiller comme ça _devrait_ être interdit par la loi. » Dit Perceval.

« Et contre-nature. » Ajouta Gwen. « Lance, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Merci aux remèdes de guérison de Gaius – et un peu à la magie – Lancelot avait suffisamment récupéré pour venir avec eux.

« Je vais bien, Gwen. » Sourit-il.

« Basil a dû s'arrêter ici, » Dit Gaius. « Sea Haven est le seul endroit où il aurait pu obtenir des approvisionnements avant de continuner sa route vers Namair. »

« Oui, mais quelle route a-t-il pris ? » Se demanda Gauvain. « Il aurait pu continuer par bateau ou aller tout droit à travers le desert. Si nous avons choisi le mauvais chemin ça nous fait reculer et Merlin pourrait- »

« Allons demander autour de nous. » Interrompit Arthur. « Quelqu'un doit bien savoir où il allait. »

« Mais, mon prince, qu- »

« _Arthur est un Crétin ! Arthur est un Crétin ! Il est tellement coincé et un tel royal gamin !_ » Le groupe s'arrêta soudainement à la chanson, leurs yeux s'élargissant alors que la voix rauque continua : « _Il me fait nettoyer sa chambre ! Frotter et balayer le sol ! Lavez tous ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient rouges et douloureusement molles !_ »

« Arthur, attendez ! » Appela Galahad. Mais le prince était déjà parti, courant en direction de la chanson.

Cette mélodie Arthur avait pris Merlin en train de la chanter lui-même alors qu'il faisait ses corvées. Seulement ceux qui avaient vécu dans le château pouvaient la connaître.

Le chanteur n'était, de toute évidence, pas Merlin, mais une vielle femme mendiante debout près d'une vielle stalle.

« Madame, où avez-vous entendu cette chanson ? » Demanda Arthur.

La mendiante sourit. « Merlin me l'a appris. Il m'a dit de donner un message au garçon aux cheveux blonds qui la reconnaîtrait. » La femme se racla la gorge : « Arthur, si vous entendez cela alors ma tentative d'échapper à Basil a échouée et, en dépit de son insistance, vous êtes venu pour moi. Je prie pour que vous, Gwen et les autres alliez bien. Je ne suis pas blessé. Basil entend faire de moi son concubin et se rendre à Namair par la route d'ébène, une déroute du désert qui va prendre trois semaines. S'il vous plaît, soyez prudent et dépêchez-vous. Toujours vôtre : Merlin. P.S. : S'il vous plaît, récompensez la femme qui vous a donné ce message. »

Arthur prit sa bourse et donna tout à la mendiante.

« Merci. » Elle sourit alors que Arthur se sauvait.

« Arhur, où étiez-vous- »

« Des chameaux ! » Appela le prince par dessus son épaule. « Ils prennent la déroute d'ébène à travers le désert. »

Le groupe n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre le prince, aucun d'entre eux ne remarquèrent le garçon avec un seul œil qui avait été à l'écoute de toute la conversation et courait maintenant la raconter à son maître.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Personnellement je l'ai bien aimé haha ! ;)

Je vous retrouve, je l'espère, au prochain chapitre qui, je pense, arrivera dans 1 semaine !

Bisous mes amours ! :)

 **M.M.R.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes :** Bonjour mes amours !

Oui oui je suis en retard, pardonnez-moi mais j'étais très occupée. :/

Surtout que je dois avouer déprimer un peu, j'ai peur que ma traduction ne plaise pas étant donné le nombre de reviews et autres par rapport au grand nombre de vues...

Bref, ce n'est rien. Merci beaucoup mes amours pour ces 38 reviews, 25 favs et 21 follows ! Je vous aime.

Merci aussi à ma fabuleuse correctrice, Pandadoudoucornu, comme d'habitude !

Bonne lecture.

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (14 de plus, ce qui en fait donc 38 en tout ! Merci beaucoup à chacun d'entre vous ! )

 _Arianna Heawing –_ Ah non mais ta phrase est parfaite, j'aurais même dit « génialissimement » parfaite ! ;) Merci pour tes reviews, bisous.

 _Angelyoru –_ Haha je suis contente que les défis t'aient plu ! ;) Cette chanson je l'ai eu dans la tête un long moment et tu me l'as remis, méchante personne ! Oui Merlin est aussi intelligent qu'il est adoraaable ! (Insérer cris de fangirl) Je suis contente de trouver des gros pervers comme moi, je me sens moins seule ! x) Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'arriverais à te supporter pour encore quelques chapitres haha !

J'ai passé de bonnes vacances même si la fin est arrivée beaucoup beaaaucoup trop vite à mon goût ! Et toi ? :) Sinon, encore merci pour tes reviews que me font très plaisir ! :)

 _bahiti –_ De rien, merci à toi pour cette review !

 _Mariko-8 –_ Eh oui, Basil fait un peu peur à certains moments !Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

 _Auriane07_ – Eh oui, je pense qu'il vont mettre un certain temps avant de se retrouver, et là encore ça sera pas gagné ! Merci pour ta review.

 _Emrys l'Emeraude –_ Ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Je dois avouer que moi-même j'ai suivi très peu d'épisodes haha. Merci pour ta review !

 _ameliesky61 –_ La voilà ! x) Merci pour ta review.

 _iantocullen –_ En effet ahah ! C'est sûr qu'avec Basil ça va être dur de conserver son derrière intacte ! x) Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

Les anonymes :

 _ange –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Eh oui, Merlin est très malin. Oui c'est une bonne hypothèse, peut-être que tu as raison. ;) Haha oui les poêles sont dangereuses pour la santé ! Merci pour ta review.

 _Fan1 –_ Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu, merci pour ta review.

 _Morane –_ Salut ! Haha ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant, je suis contente de t'avoir comme lectrice dévouée ! ;) Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite et à bientôt !

 _julie –_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Oui je pense d'ailleurs refaire des défis comme ça. ;) Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review.

* * *

Merlin soupira alors qu'il se penchait en arrière contre le tronc d'un palmier, l'arbre oscillant légèrement sous l'addition de son poids. Un colèoptère détala sur sa botte, sa coquille scintillant comme un joyau de couleur turquoise à la lumière du soleil.

« Tu cherches de l'ombre toi aussi? » Demanda Merlin en penchant la tête.

L'insecte le regarda, ses pinces s'ouvrant et se refermant comme si il lui répondait, avant de descendre vers le sable. Merlin le regarda alors qu'il se dépêchait d'avancer de quelques centimètres puis de disparaître sous les fines particules de sable.

« Cela doit être facile de vivre ici quand on est petit. » réfléchit-il. Puis il se sentit de nouveau trop petit. Le désert s'étalant sur des kilomètres de tous les côtés, collines sur collines de sable colorées selon les caprices de la position du soleil.

A l'heure actuelle, le disque en fusion planait au-dessus de l'horizon, le sable avait tourné à l'orange foncé et les crêtes et les vagues d'ombres qui ressemblaient à de longue bandes s'étiraient vers l'oasis où ils campaient. Merlin creusa dans le sable, créant une bande de lui-même, celle-ci pointant vers le nord... Ou ce qu'il pensait être le nord. A chaque fois qu'ils se déplaçaient, Basil lui gardait les yeux bandés, lui faisant donc ignorer de quel sens ils se dirigeaient.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais essayer de m'enfuir, » Railla-t-il. « Je ne suis pas _aussi_ stupide. »

« Vous savez Merlin, ce n'est pas bon de se parler à soi-même. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Le garçon qui s'approchait était Bastian, son serviteur personnel et son nouveau meilleur ami. Non seulement le garçon le traitait comme une personne réelle mais il appellait aussi Melin par son vrai prénom. « Eh bien, tu es le seul à qui je peux parler. Tous les autres parlent seulement le Namairien. »

« Le prince Basil parle votre langue. » Dit Bastian, assis à côté de lui. « Vous pouvez lui parler. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Tous ce dont Basil veut parler est de comme je suis beau et de la chance qu'il a de m'avoir trouvé. »

Bastian pencha la tête, ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux couleur de miel. « En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Je serais ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour me dire des choses comme ça. »

« Même si ce quelqu'un t'a volé de tout ce que tu connaissais et aimais ? »

Bastian grimaça. « Le prince Basil... il ne veut pas vous causer de douleur. »

Merlin souffla en roulant des yeux.

Bastian mâcha sa lèvre inférieure, cherchant quelque chose pour changer de sujet. « J-je vois que vous avez terminé votre broderie. » Dit-il en ramassant le rouleau de tissu laissé abandonné aux côtés des garçons. « Il est très beau. »

Merlin se moqua. « C'est un chiffon par rapport au tiens. »

« Pourtant Merlin, en considérant que vous êtes juste un débutant, vous faites un excellent travail ! »

Merlin joua avec le bout de sa ceinture. « Ce n'est pas ma première fois. Pour la broderie, je veux dire. Ma mère devait le faire lorsque l'argent manquait et me faisait aider. » Il regarda au loin, comme si il regardait à travers les replis du temps pour ces moments d'il y a longtemps.

« Auparavant je detestais ça, disant que la broderie c'était pour les filles, mais une fois que j'ai commencé... c'était come si je tombais sous le charme en regardant l'aiguille transformer un simple morceau de tissu en œuvre d'art. »

« J'ai l'habitude de le ressentir de cette façon aussi. » Bastian réfléchit. « Je pouvais regarder ma mère et mes soeurs broder pendant des heures et maintenant t'ennuyer. Hé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Non ! » Cria Merlin. Mais il était trop tard, Bastian avait trouvé la pièce de drap sur laquelle il avait soigneusement cousu le dragon de Camelot.

« Merlin- »

« S'il te plaît ne le dit pas à Basil ! » Pria Merlin. « Je voulais juste quelque chose de ma maison, tu comprends ? »

Bastian le comprennait. Quand il avait six ans, son beau-père l'avait vendu pour huit sac de grains et un nouvel âne. Un éclat de verre de la cruche préférée de sa mère qui avait éclaté alors qu'elle luttait pour le garder était tout ce qu'il avait pu garder de sa famille.

Bastian caressa le tesson qui pendait sur un cordon en cuir autour de son cou. « Donnez-moi votre foulard. »

Confus, Merlin le fit et regarda Bastian coudre l'écusson à l'arrière de celui-ci.

« Si vous l'attachez comme cela. » Il lui montra. « On ne pourra pas voir la couture. »

Merlin enlaça le garçon dans une chaleureuse accolade. « Merci Bastian ! »

A ce moment là Aïsha, le serviteur à face de souris de Basil, vint vers eux. « Que penses-tu que tu fais Bastian ? »

«Profaner Jauhar » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? » Dit Merlin, donnant au servant plus vieux un sourire mutin.

Le visage d'Aïsha devint rouge. « Arrêtez ça maintenant ! E-et revenez à la tente de sa Majesté avant le couché du soleil. »

Merlin roula des yeux. « Tous ce que vous voulez, _mère_ Aïcha. »

Aïsha grinça des dents et s'éloigna rapidement. Merlin et Bastian éclatèrent de rire.

« De quelle couleur a-t-il tourné à ce moment ? » Merlin eut un petit rire.

« J'hésite entre la pomme et le piment rouge ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de la petite oasis à la grande tente au centre du camp. Merlin tenait toujours à ce que se soit Bastian qui le dépouille de ses robes pour l'habiller d'une robe de nuit blanche.

« Vos cheveux deviennent longs ça vous va vraiment bien, Merlin. » Nota Bastian en ramassant une brosse.

Ses mèches courtes qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses oreilles tombaient maintenant en de douces vagues sur ses épaules. Basil avait ''insisté'' pour qu'il les laisse pousser et lui avait même fait mettre une pâte verte qui les faisaient grandir plus vite. Alors que Bastian terminait, Basil entra dans la tente, du sable accroché à ses vêtements.

« Bonsoir, mon prince. Comment s'est passé la reconnaissance ? »

« Mille fois mieux. » Basil soupira. « Les tempêtes sont enfin passées et nous pourrons continuer notre chemin vers Namair dans la matinée. »

« Que de merveilleuses nouvelles ! »

Merlin ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son ami. Le jeune sorcier avait espéré que les tempêtes de sable allaient durer assez longtemps pour que Arthur les rattrapes.

« Si il vient me chercher. » Mumura Merlin en grimpant sur le lit.

Basil laissa Aïsha lui mettre sa tunique de nuit et rejoignit Merlin dans le lit. « Quand nous arriverons à Namair, je vais devoir te faire former par les meilleurs professeurs. Avant que tu ne le saches tu seras un expert en tout, des massages à la danse. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas danser. J'ai autant de grâce qu'une mule sur deux pattes. »

« Je suppose que c'est ce gamin, Arthur, qui t'a dit cela. » Railla Basil. « Dis-moi, ce garçon n'a-t-il rien fait d'autre que de t'humilier et de te faire faire des choses dégradantes. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! » S'opposa Merlin.

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que toutes les fois où il t'a utilisé comme un tabouret de pied pour monter sur son cheval étaient édifiantes et totalement pas écrasante pour ton estime. »

Merlin vira au rouge. « Voulez-vous arrêter d'être si sarcastique ! » « _Et juste._ » Rajouta son esprit.

Bastian et Aïsha choisirent ce moment pour s'esquiver, laissant leur maître et son concubin seuls.

Basil rit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Merlin, le tirant près de lui. « Tu devrais l'oublier et être avec moi. »

Merlin roula des yeux. « Vous savez, ce n'est pas en le disant maintes et maintes fois que cela me fera l'accepter. »

Basil sourit. « Eh bien, tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'avoir essayé. » Soudain, il se jeta sur Merlin, attaquant la peau exposée par le collier avec de petites mossures et sa langue.

« Basil ! Arrêtez ! » Cria Merlin, ayant du mal à le repousser.

Le prince le serra d'avantage contre lui, sa main errant sous sa robe pour le carresser entre les jambes. Merlin laissa échapper un gémissement effrayé alors qu'il se sentait réagir sous le toucher.

« C'est ça, Jauhar. Crie pour moi. »

Merlin se mordit la lèvre mais ne put retenir un autre gémissement quand l'autre main de Basil ouvrit sa robe pour jouer avec ses tétons.

« Nn-non ! Stop, aaaah ! Ne me touchez pas _là_ -aaaahhh ! Dieux ! »

Basil se pencha et pris les lèvre tremblantes de Merlin dans un baiser, sa langue serpentine se glissant entre ses dents pour piller la caverne humide.

« Tu es si bon Merlin, si doux. » Gémit Basil en frottant son érection grandissante contre la jambe du garçon. « Dieux, tu es tellement chaud ! Ca me donne envie de te prendre, dommage. »

Merlin pleurnicha, sa tête se prélassant contre les oreillers. « S'il te plaît, Basil. Les gardes vont – AaaahHhh – entendre ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu es mon concubin, ils – _un baiser_ \- s'attendent à – _un bruit de succion_ \- entendre ce genre de - _il se frotta contre Merlin, le faisant crier_ \- choses. »

Merlin sortit des brumes du plaisir lorsque Basil commença à retirer ses vêtements. « Non ! » Cria-t-il en repoussant l'homme. « Arthur ! »

Basil se raidit instantanément, son visage assombrit par la rage. « Pourquoi insistes-tu avec ce morveux royal ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Parce que je l- »

Un cri résonna dehors, suivit d'un grondement faisant trembler la terre.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Merlin eut le souffle coupé.

« Reste ici. » Ordonna Basil, saisissant son épée.

Bien sûr, Merlin ne l'écouta pas. « Par les Dieux ! »

La créature, qui démolissait le camp, mangeait les chameaux et jetait les gardes le chargeant autour de lui comme si ils n'étaient que des jouets, ressemblait à un lézard de bronze. Il avait la taille d'un navire et une bouche remplie de grands crocs. Merlin fut tiré de son état de choc par un cri familier.

« Bastian ! » Haleta-t-il. Le serviteur avait été entouré par la queue du lézard et hurlait alors qu'il était agité d'avant en arrière.

Basil, qui était au cœur de l'action, poignarda violamment la créature avec son épée. Avec un rugissement furieux, le lézard balaya le prince plus loin, l'envoyant percuter une tente. Puis, il porta sa queue jusqu'à sa gueule et-

« NON ! » Cria Merlin.

Lui-même et tous les autres furent choqués quand le lézard arrêta son mouvement, vérouillant ses yeux noirs sur le sorcier.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Merlin s'avança. « S'il te plaît, repose le par terre. »

Le lézard obéit, Bastian atterrissant sur le sable avec un « ouf » de surprise. Ensuite, il rempa vers Merlin et s'enroula autour de lui, le piégeant.

« Jauhar ! »

Merlin leva une main pour empêcher Basil de se précipiter à son secours. « Part. Maintenant. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. »

Le lézard pencha sa tête plus près, sa langue dardant pour goûter la peau de Merlin. D'une certaine manière le garçon s'empêchait de crier en gardant le contact avec les yeux de la bête pendant trois -tendues- minutes. Enfin, le lézard se déroula d'autour de Merlin et partit d'un pas lourd du camp. Quand il fut totallement disparu, les genoux de Merlin se dérobèrent sous lui, mais Basil réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Etait-ce, » Il haleta. « Un dragon ? »

Basil hocha la tête. « Nous l'appelons ''Le feu qui vit sous le sable''. »

Merlin acquiesça. « Ça a du sens. » Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

Eh voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme d'habitude ! :)

Pour le prochain chapitre je pense le poster dans plus d'une semaine car je vais retourner en cours, devoir finir de traduire le chapitre 6 et essayer de m'avancer en faisant le 7 et plein d'autres choses encore ! Désolée ! :/

Bisous mes amours.

 **M.M.R.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue abscence. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels, beaucoup de fatigue, peu de temps libre et une grande baisse de motivation. Néanmoins, en voyant toutes vos reviews, favs, et follows je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner et l'envie est revenue. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me remettre à cette traduction. Voici donc le chapitre 6, enfin ! Bien que je m'améliore en anglais avec le temps -enfin ce n'est que mon avis haha- je tiens à préciser que je ne reste qu'une novice en traduction donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir me pardonner pour mes erreurs. De plus, c'est un travail très long, surtout quand on bloque sur un passage, donc soyez indulgents avec moi s'il vous plaît ! ;) Je tiens aussi à remercier encore une fois ceux qui me follows, favs et surtout prennent le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour continuer ! Je remercie encore une fois ma génialissime correctrice Pandadoudoucornu qui est toujours là pour moi.

Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de lire mon commentaire à la fin de ce chapitre car j'ai une petite question à vous poser. :)

 **Réponses Aux Reviews :** (16 reviews pour un total de 54 ! C'est notre record il me semble ! ;) )

 _lorna974 –_ Je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise. Merci à toi pour ta review et ta gentillesse. :)

 _Angelyoru –_ Tu étais magnifiiique ma chérie ! :') Des vacances de flemmard, comme pour moi. x) Haha oui, la prochaine étape est de dompter Basil ! ;) C'est sûr qu'il doit se sentir moins seul avec Bastian comme confident. Haha je comprends ! Encore merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'après tout ce temps tu aimeras toujours..

 _Mariko-8 –_ Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me fais très plaisir. C'est sûr, les vacances c'est franchement mieux ! ;) Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que malgrè l'attente ça te plaira toujours...

 _Arianna Heawing –_ Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise haha ! J'espère que celui-ci sera assez long et merci pour ta review. ;)

 _ameliesky61 –_ Haha merci, la voilà, enfin ! Je ne suis pas encore rendue à ce moment là mais je n'en doute pas non plus ! ;)

 _leosam59 –_ Salut ! Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise. Haha ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas. ;) Haha oui, pauvre Merlin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

 _ptite clad –_ Salut ! Haha ça me fait plaisir. :) Moi aussi, il ne se laisse pas faire le petit Merlin haha ! On en apprendra beaucoup plus sur Basil dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite après tant d'attente, en espèrant que tu sois toujours là...

 _ango cassande_ _–_ Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup, même si il ne s'agit que d'un petit mot ça me fait déjà extrêmement plaisir ! Voilà la suite, enfin.

 _Aconit –_ Je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise, c'est sûr que c'est original haha ! Concernant la réaction de Merlin je trouve qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre mais plutôt à tout faire pour trouver un plan lui permettant de s'enfuir, enfin ça ne reste que mon avis et je comprends ton point de vue. ;) Merci à toi et voilà la suite en espèrant que tu sois encore là malgré l'attente...

 _celtiqueMermaid –_ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette fanfiction, rassure toi je n'abandonne pas ! Voilà d'ailleurs la suite et merci pour ta review.

Les anonymes :

 _ange_ – Coucou. C'est sûr que Basil n'est pas prêt d'abandonner Merlin ! Haha oui, peut-être qu'il le réserve pour plus tard. ;) C'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réussi à s'y retrouver dans ce désert. Ahah je comprends !Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas abandonné, voici d'ailleurs la suite en espèrant qu'elle te plaira.

 _Guest –_ Salut. Aaah le sterek, un de mes pairings préférés ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite en espèrant ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre..

 _morane –_ Salut ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ahah ne t'inquiète pas je pense la même chose. ;) Voici la suite, enfin, et merci pour ta review !

 _Flavy –_ Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira aussi !

 _Line_ – Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, enfin.

* * *

Arthur avait une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il regardait le chameau à ses pieds. Les yeux de la créature le fixaient, vitreux et vides, le cou plié dans un angle improbable comme s'il avait essayé de se débarrasser du mal qui le frappait.

« Une fois, c'est un événement malheureux. » Grogna Gauvain. « Deux fois, c'est une coïncidence étrange. Mais si un troisième de nos chameaux meurt, alors c'est un sabotage ! »

Elyan acquiesça. « Ce Herrick a dû nous vendre des chameaux pouilleux, je parie mon épée que lui et Basil sont amis. »

Galahad donna un coup de pied dans un tas de sable avec colère, les particules volèrent dans l'air avant d'être ramenées sur lui par le vent. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Les six autres ont l'air prêt de s'effondrer à chaque seconde et si nous sommes toujours ici quand ils le feront nous- »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Merlin ! » S'opposa Gwen. « On ne peut pas le laisser à la merci de ce... ce monstre ! »

« Eh bien, nous ne lui serons d'aucune aide si nous devenons des cadavres grillant sous le soleil. Faire demi-tour maintenant est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. »

Gwen se tourna vers le blond. « Arthur, vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas penser que nous devrions- Arthur ? »

Le prince ne l'entendait pas, il n'était plus présent. Il était il y a trois mois, lors d'une nuit froide à Camelot où il avait franchi une large ligne du gouffre :

 _« Quelles sont ces petites étoiles et pourquoi font-elles de la valse devant mes yeux? »_

 _Arthur laissa échapper un rire, rattrapant son serviteur alors qu'il chancelait sur ses pieds. « Si j'avais su que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, je t'aurais arrêté à six verres.»_

 _« Ouais c'est ça, vous m'auriez probablement fais boire encore plus. » Rit-il « Wow, j'ai des vertiges, je pense que je vais tomber dans les pommes... » Son visage prit une étrange couleur verdâtre « Ou vomir. »_

 _« Eh bien ne le fais pas sur moi ! Retiens-toi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à ta chambre ! »_

 _Merlin marmonna quelque chose avant de s'évanouir, son corps vibrant sous ses légers ronflements._

 _Arthur roula des yeux. « Tu es tellement incapable_ _» Murmura-t-il en soulevant le garçon dans ses bras. « Et léger. »_

 _Merlin soupira et enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur, blottissant son visage contre l'épaule du prince._

 _Arthur roula à nouveau des yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre de son serviteur, marchant lentement pour ne pas ébranler le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras. Poussant du bout du pied la porte ouverte, il s'approcha du lit et tira les couvertures avant de coucher le garçon. Mais alors qu'il se reculait, Merlin le maintint fermement._

 _« M-Merlin » Bredouilla-t-il « Lâche moi ! »_

 _Merlin secoua la tête et le tint encore plus serré. « Reste avec moi. »_

 _« Merlin, je ne peux pas. »_

 _« Reste. »_

 _« Merlin ! »_

 _« S'il te plaît, Arty. »_

 _Bien que très agacé par le surnom, Arthur ne pu trouver la force de résister aux – étrangement attendrissants – gémissements._

 _« Je sortirai d'ici avant qu'il ne se réveille. » Se raisonna-t-il « Il pensera probablement que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve un peu bizarre. »_

 _Merlin laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction en sentant le prince se glisser sous les couvertures. « Tu es chaud » gémit-il, se blottissant plus près._

 _« Merlin, pas si près ! » S'exclama Arthur en rougissant._

 _Mais le serviteur avait déjà dérivé vers le sommeil. Arthur soupira et se décala – du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans cette étreinte de la mort - sur le lit pour trouver une position confortable._ _« Quelle est cette chose rembourrée avec des.. cailloux ? » Se plaignit-il du modeste lit._

 _Une forte poussée déplaça la tête de Merlin de sa poitrine à la droite du visage d'Arthur. Ses yeux se rivèrent alors sur les deux lignes de chairs pleines, son souffle quittant son corps quand une langue sortit les mouiller, les faisant scintiller à la lumière vacillante des bougies._

 _« A quel point sont-elles douces ? » Se demanda alors le prince._

 _Il se pencha en avant, décidé de le découvrir._

 _Le premier contact fut doux, doux et hésitant, comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Mais alors qu'il continuait, et que Merlin commençait à régir par des soupirs et des coups de langue, Arthur devint plus audacieux. Après avoir agrippé les cheveux du garçon pour le tirer plus près, Arthur plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, la glissant contre ses dents avant d'entamer un duel effréné avec sa consœur._

 _Bientôt, ses mains entrèrent aussi dans le jeu, ressentant le corps de Merlin à travers ses vêtements. Celui-ci lui retourna ses faveurs, ses doigts dansant sous sa chemise pour frotter les muscles du torse et de l'abdomen d'Arthur._

 _Le manque d'air sépara les deux garçons qui continuèrent néanmoins à se toucher et se caresser l'un l'autre avec des mouvements rudes et audacieux._

 _« Arthur ! » Haleta Merlin alors qu'une main atteignait son entrejambe, frottant la bosse avec de plus en plus d'insistance._

 _Arthur gémit tandis que Merlin faisait de même, sa longueur se tendant sous le touché. « Merlin ! Je- »_

 _Arthur se figea._

 _Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. « Merlin ? Tu es là ? »_

 _Dans un sursaut d'énergie, Arthur se poussa hors des bras de Merlin, les envoyant chacun tomber d'un côté du lit alors que Gaius ouvrait la porte._

 _« Votre majesté ! Que faites-vous ici ?! »_

 _Arthur se releva sur ses pieds, tenant sa tunique de façon à ce qu'elle couvre la tente érigée dans son pantalon. « Je voulais simplement aider Merlin à se coucher, il est complètement ivre. Bonne nuit. »_

 _Le prince se précipita alors loin du guérisseur stupéfait. Quittant la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu lui poser la moindre question._

Arthur imagina la passion flamboyante que Merlin lui avait montré ce soir là donnée à un autre. Donnée à Basil.

« Nous ne retournerons PAS en arrière. » Déclara-t-il.

« Mais, votre majesté ! »

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dis !? Allégez la charge des chameaux et bougeons ! »

« Il va nous faire tuer ! » Murmura un des soldats Claudainiens.

Perceval leur lança un regard dur. « Comme vous le souhaitez, votre majesté. »

Alors qu'ils détachaient les paquets, une symphonie de cris perçants furent apportés par les vents.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Gaius, le souffle coupé.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça se rapproche » Dit Lancelot en tirant son épée. « Gwen, mets-toi derrière moi ! »

La servante se planta fermement à côté de lui et sortit un poignard. « Je vois des gens. Là-bas, venant de l'est. »

Effectivement, il y avait un grand groupe de personnes qui courrait sur les dunes dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Dieu, est en train de les suivre ! » S'écria Perceval.

Ça ressemblait à un scorpion de la taille d'au moins cinq vaches, avec une carapace noire scintillant au soleil et des pinces claquant violemment en quête des proies fuyantes.

Arthur et ses compagnons regardèrent horrifiés la queue acérée du scorpion se propulser vers l'avant, embrochant l'une des personnes à travers la poitrine.

Alors que la créature mangeait les restes de la victime, les gens atteignirent leur dune.

« Courez pour vos vies ! » Hurla une des femmes.

Le cri alerta le scorpion, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Il finit de manger le cadavre dans un craquement écœurant avant de se précipiter sur le sable à leur poursuite.

Le prince Daniel jura et sortit son épée. « Armez-vous pour la bataille ! »

« Gaius ! » Appela Arthur. « Mettez les civils en sécurité ! Gwen, allez avec eux. »

La jeune fille hésita, voulant rester et se battre avec Lancelot et son frère, mais fini par acquiescer. « Faites attention ! » Cria-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

« Nous essaierons. » Murmura Arthur en tirant son épée.

« Alors, comment allons-nous avoir cette chose ? » Demanda Gauvain.

« Continuez à le frapper jusqu'à sa mort, et attention à sa queue et ses pinces ! »

Le scorpion s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant eux, confus de ne pas les voir s'enfuir en criant comme les autres. L'animal s'élança alors vers eux quand, comme un seul homme, ils chargèrent, remplissant l'air de leur cris de guerre sauvages.

Perceval réussi à lui toucher une patte et Gwaine lui porta un coup de l'autre côté avant que la créature ne s'arrache à lui et ne riposte. Un des Claudainiens mourut sous la queue pointue et Léon fut expulsé dans le sable.

« Touchez son ventre ! » Cria Arthur « Si il a une faiblesse il est plus probable que ce soit là ! »

Le scorpion se focalisa alors sur le prince qu'il classa comme étant l'Alpha et commença à l'attaquer sérieusement. Arthur para une attaque avec son épée et esquiva un coup de queue, glissant dans le sable, roulant à ses pattes.

« Visez son cou ! » Clama une voix à distance. « Il y a une artère ici, il saignera si vous le frappez ! »

« Merci » Répondit-il, chargeant vers l'avant. Il glissa sous les pinces qui claquèrent dans l'air et se balança pour monter sur le haut de sa tête. « Va brûler dans la plus profonde fosse des Enfers ! » Rugit-il en plongeant son épée dans le cou de la créature.

Le sang gicla de la blessure dans un large arc de cercle, colorant le sable de rouge carmin. Le scorpion poussa un cri avant de tomber sur le côté. Arthur sauta pour retomber sur le sol.

Quand la créature fut définitivement immobile, ses victimes originelles se précipitèrent vers eux, les femmes parsemant les hommes de baisers.

« Pas celui-ci ! » Siffla Gwen, arrachant une jeune fille minaudante loin de Lancelot. Le chevalier sourit et embrassa la domestique dans ses bras, soulagé d'être encore vivant pour pouvoir le faire.

« C'était très impressionnant. » Déclara une femme vêtue d'une robe et d'un foulard corail. « Quand nos gardes sont morts je pensais que nous allions à coup sûr les rejoindre. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de - » Arthur se stoppa. La femme avait enlevé son foulard, se révélant être une fille namibienne aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent. Bien que ses yeux étaient d'une forme différente et adoucis par une lueur féminine, Arthur savait à qui ils appartenaient. « Basil ! »

La jeune fille eu l'air surprise. « Vous connaissez mon père ? »

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre 6, dîtes-moi tout ?

Si vous trouvez qu'on ne voit pas assez Merlin, sachez que le prochain chapitre sera entièrement concentré sur lui.

Sinon, petite question : **Aimez-vous le fait que je réponde à toutes les reviews en début de chaque chapitre ou vous préfèreriez que je réponde en privé ? ** Si possible expliquez pourquoi dans votre réponse. Merci de votre participation !

Bisous mes amours,

 **M.M.R.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes :** Bonjour mes amours. Voici le chapitre 7 qui, comme il l'a fait pour moi, vous surprendra surement ! Ce chapitre sera uniquement du point de vue de Merlin et parlera de son arrivée au château et d'une rencontre pour le moins surprenante (et énervante haha ! ). Enfin, je ne vous en dirais pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir dès maintenant par vous même ! ;)

Sinon, j'avoue avoir été un peu déçue car bien que ce chapitre soit celui qui ait eu de loin le plus de vues depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction, elle est celle qui a reçu le moins de reviews (sans compter le chapitre 1 bien sûr). J'ai beaucoup de lecteurs anonymes et bien que quelques uns, que je remercie fortement d'ailleurs, me laissent des reviews, la plupart restent invisibles et j'avoue que cela m'attriste un peu. Laisser une petite review, ou même moins que ça, suivre cette histoire ou la mettre en favoris, juste pour me montrer que vous êtes là, que vous lisez cette fanfiction et qu'elle vous interresse me fera déjà extrémement plaisir et ne me motivera que d'avantage pour continuer ma traduction !

Je conseil d'ailleurs aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte de s'en créer un car ça vous permet de pouvoir d'avantage intérragir avec les auteurs, de pouvoir créer vos propres histoires si vous le désirez et surtout d'être prévenu par mail quand un nouveau chapitre d'une fanfiction que vous aimez est posté, ce qui est vraiment beaucoup plus pratique, donc faite comme moi et dépassez votre flemme ! x)

Bref, encore un grand merci aux gens qui me suivent, me mettent en favoris et me laisse un commentaire, et à ma merveilleuse correctrice Pandadoudoucornu bien sûr. Je ne vous embête pas d'avantage et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. :)

 **R.A.R. :** ( Je pense continuer à répondre aux reviews en début de chapitre car le peu de gens qui ont répondu à ma question était pour ! )

 _angocassandre_ _–_ Mais de rien, c'est moi qui suis contente que tu continues à la lire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fais toujours très plaisir et merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question. :)

 _Angelyoru –_ Si cela t'a surpris je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce chapitre car tu vas en apprendre beaucoup haha ! Merci pour ta compréhension, je suis moi-même contente que ça te fasse plaisir et que tu sois toujours là, je te dis d'ailleurs encore un énième merci pour tes reviews ! Haha oui ils sont toujours interrompus c'est bien dommage. ;) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question et voilà le chapitre tant attendu qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous.

 _Selena Psycho –_ J'en suis très contente, j'espère que ça continura après ce chapitre haha ! Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir pu te redonner le sourire, je sais que les examens sont loins d'être une partie de plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère.

Les anonymes : 

_ange –_ Haha moi j'ai peur de tous les insectes ET des scorpions donc bon ! :') Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour lui. Concernant les reviews je comptais bien sûr continuer de répondre à celles des anonymes ne t'inquiète pas, même si cela serait plus pratique si tu créais ton propre compte ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

 _Flavy –_ Haha je suis contente que tu sois contente! ') Ne t'inquiète pas je comptais bien sûr continuer à répondre aux reviews anonymes dans tous les cas. Tu devrais tout de même te créer ton propre compte comme ça tu pourras savoir directement quand je poste de nouveaux chapitres haha ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 _Morane –_ Salut ! Mais de rien, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira alors. ) Haha ne t'inquiète pas je suis presque rendue au chapitre 10 et Arthur n'y est toujours pas ! Merci pour ta review, même si je trouve ça dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte à toi. A bientôt j'espère !

 **! Les paroles prononcées en Namairien seront en gras !**

* * *

La première fois que Merlin vit Namair, il pensa que c'était une très grande dune de sable triangulaire avec le soleil étincelant brillamment sur le dessus. Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, il commença à remarquer les signes d'une ville. Comme les lignes de vêtements accrochés en bandoulière entre les maisons et les gens grouillant comme des fourmis dans tous les coins. Le sommet scintillant était en fait un grand palais en pierre blanche immaculée et au dôme en or.

« Que penses-tu de ta nouvelle maison, Johar ? » Demanda Basil.

Merlin déglutit. « Gigantesque. »

Basil rit de l'expression choquée du plus jeune et fit accélérer le pas à son chameau, désireux de rentrer au palais qu'il avait quitté il y a maintenant deux ans. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, les gens se précipitèrent hors de leur maison et des magasins pour les accueillir. C'était comme leur accueil à Sea Haven, multiplié par un million.

« **NOUS VOUS SALUONS PRINCE BASIL !** » Hurla la foule, le sol remuant sous la force de leurs acclamations. Merlin se pressa contre Basil alors qu'il sentait un nombre incalculable d'yeux se poser sur lui.

« Ne sois pas si timide, Jauhar. » Dit Basile, tirant sur la capuche de son manteau de sorte que les Namairiens puissent voir plus de son visage. Quand ce fut fait, un silence de mort régna sur la foule. Pendant un moment, Merlin se sentit en grande insécurité. « _Peut-être qu'ils voient à quel point je suis ordinaire et peu attrayant_. » Pensa Merlin.

Il sursauta presque quand un autre grondement déferla sur la foule : « **LE JOYAU DU PRINCE ! LE JOYAU DU PRINCE !** »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? » Demanda Merlin.

Basil sourit et lui fit la traduction, provoquant une grimace au garçon. « Est-ce que tous les gens d'ici ont le même mode de pensée ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Murmura-t-il. Basile se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Non, tout le monde ici à la même capacité de percevoir une grande beauté quand il en voit une. »

Merlin rougit.

Malgré la foule, ils arrivèrent au palais avant le couché du soleil, les portes s'ouvrant pour révéler une belle femme entourée par un groupe de neuf enfants. Lorsque Basil descendit du chameau, les enfants se précipitèrent sur lui, grimpant dans ses bras et s'accrochant à ses jambes comme si il était un arbre.

« **Papa ! Papa !** » Clamèrent-ils en chœur.

Basil sourit et embrassa ses enfants. « **Par les Dieux, vous m'avez manqué** » Dit-il, les larmes débordant aux coins de ses yeux.

Alors que les enfants descendaient de leur père, la femme s'avança, un sourire chaleureux éclairant son visage.

« **Il est bon de vous revoir, mon mari.** »

Basil donna à la femme un baiser profond, provoquant le fou-rire des enfants « **Tu es devenue encore plus belle, Akleema.** »

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il y eu un cri de surprise. « **J'avais presque oublié.** » Akleema sourit, désignant le porte-bébé dans son dos. « **Désirée a donné naissance il y a trois semaines, vous avez un nouveau fils.** »

Basil tendit ses mains tremblantes et pris le bébé, celui-ci se tortillant. En regardant les grands yeux lumineux, il se remplit d'amour.

« **Quel est son nom ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Nous avons pensé qu'il serait mieux que vous le nommiez.** » Répondit Akleema.

Basil réfléchit quelques minutes. « **Anwar, son nom sera Anwar.** »

Anwar sembla d'accord, agitant les bras en faisant des gazouillements heureux. Basil fit un sourire encore plus lumineux et ses enfants se rapprochèrent.

Merlin observait la scène, mal à l'aise et n'ayant aucune idée de quoi faire. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, il pouvait voir que c'était un moment familiale. Finalement, l'un des plus jeunes garçons le remarqua et tira sur le pantalon de son père. « **Papa, qui est-ce ?** »

« **C'est mon nouveau concubin, Jauhar.** »

Akleema arqua un sourcil. « **Oh, vraiment ?** »

Prenant la main de Basil, elle se dirigea vers Merlin. « Jauhar voici mon épouse, Akleema. »

« Épouse ?! » Haleta le garçon.

Akleema grimaça. « Sa voix est un peu stridente, il ne sera pas bon pour chanter. »

« C'est seulement quand il est choqué ou effrayé. » Basil rit. « Je te l'assure, sa voix est aussi douce que son corps. »

« En parlant de ça, il est beaucoup trop maigre. » Dit Akleema, jaugeant Merlin de haut en bas. « Vous devez l'avoir tenu bien fermement, Basil, ou bien le vent du désert l'aurait emporté comme la brindille à laquelle il ressemble tant ! »

Merlin rougit et les enfants rirent.

« Voyons Akleema, il n'est pas si mince et on peut toujours le grossir. Regardez sa peau, ses cheveux, ses yeux, avec-vous déjà vu ces caractéristiques exquises ! »

Akleema étudia ses ongles. « Des milliers de fois, cher mari. Dire que c'est cette petite chose qui vous a gardé loin de votre maison et de la famille depuis si longtemps. »

Merlin rougit de colère. « Pour votre information » Grogna-t-il. « Je ne demandais pas à être ici. Cette brute que vous appelez votre mari m'a kidnappé. Et peut-être que si vous n'étiez pas une telle mégère avide de jugement il pourrait être enclin à rester à la maison plus souvent ! »

Akleema saisit Merlin par le menton et rapprocha sa tête près de la sienne. Pendant un instant son regard d'un noir sans fond le transperça, froid et calculateur. Puis, une étincelle d'amusement l'alluma et elle sourit.

« Celui-ci. » Dit-elle, lâchant Merlin. « A le feu. C'est un bon prix digne de décorer votre harem. »

Basil soupira de soulagement. « Merci, Akleema. »

« De rien, cher mari. » Akleema sourit. « **Venez les enfants, nous allons installer le pique-nique pour votre père dans le jardin.** »

« **Oui mère Akleema !** »

Quand ils furent partit, Merlin se tourna vers Basil. « C'était quoi ça ! » Siffla-t-il.

« C'était ma femme et la maîtresse de mon harem. » Dit Basil.

« Je pensais que c'était vous qui choisissiez ce qu'il s'y passait. »

« Oui, mais chaque nouveau concubin doit obtenir son approbation avant d'être admis. »

« Oh, et que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas été accepté. »

« J'étais certain que tu le serais. Bastian ! »

Le serviteur accourut. « Oui, mon prince ?' »

« Emmène Merlin au harem et lave-le du désert. Je le présenterais à mon père ce soir. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Merlin frissonna, se sentant soudain très apeuré.

« Venez, Merlin, un bain atténuera votre stress. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il simplement, permettant à Bastian de le conduire à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

Eh voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience (et un peu de stresse je l'avoue) !

Si vous voulez une image plus claire de Namair, recherchez la ville de Bagdad de "The thief and The Cobbler" et le chateau du film Disney "Aladdin".

Bisous mes amours,

 **M.M.R.**


End file.
